Insert Clever Title Here
by navyjag13
Summary: Takes place about two years after the finale. Who knows what's to come, who knows how it will turn out, who knows who will end up with who. Who am I kidding, we all know who is going to end up together, or do we?
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

It was early Tuesday morning, I hate weekday mornings. Why you ask, because Spence has class on weekday mornings…early. The alarm went off; it's 6:30 which means I have fifteen minutes to snuggle with Spencer. That was her idea, to set the alarm early so we had time to just take each other in every morning, some mornings we take each other in more than others.

"Speeennnnceeeee" I draw out.

"Ash, no I'm not skipping. You ask that everyday and the answer is always no".

I smiled into the back of her neck, "Except for that one time".

"Well that one time was a big exception, one of the best exceptions, as I recall". Spencer shot back and turn to face towards me with her early morning smile.

"It could be like that every morning". I knew by now that, that one morning just happened to be our anniversary, but it never hurt to try and persuade her every morning. Who knows, maybe today she'll say yes.

"Good try Ash, maybe tomorrow", she said as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, then turned around and started to get out of bed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going", I yelled as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "I still have 8 minutes left".

"Yeah, but I thought you might want to use those 8 minutes in the shower this morning".

"Why Spencer Carlin, if Paula only knew about this side of you" I counter with a mocking tone.

"I pretty sure my mom knows about our sexual escapades by now" Spence retorted as she gave me that oh so special Carlin stare.

"Ok…I thought we were going to all just forget about that and move on". I can remember it like it happened yesterday.

_Spencer had been living with me for almost a month and she wanted to start a tradition where we alternated having dinner with her parents every week. This week they were coming over to our place. Kyla and Aiden had volunteered to run to the store to get some last minute items. The roast was in the oven and we were just sitting on the couch, lounging around waiting for everyone to arrive. I looked over at Spencer and she was reading one of her books that her professor put on her pre-requisite list. Let me tell you, studious Spencer is very sexy. After about three minutes of me staring at her she finally turned and looked at me, "What Ash, why are you staring"? _

"_Spence you are so hot right now, I think maybe if you could just wear some black rimmed reading glasses I would be in heaven"._

_She just looked at me as if I were crazy. "Is sex all you think about, Ash"? _

"_Spence, I'm offended" I quip, "I think about other things besides sex"! _

"_Like what, Ash"?_

_I lean into her and whisper in her ear,"I think about holding your hand whenever I can. I think about how I love waking up next to you every morning, I think about how I can never get you off my mind and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think about…"_

_Before I can finish my lisy her lips are on mine. I immediately take advantage of this because Spence is right, I'm usually thinking about sex, but not just any sex…sex with Spencer. I grab her book and chuck it to the side. I position myself on top of her and we lay back on the couch. The kiss gets pretty heated pretty fast. Her hands are all over me and my hands are up her shirt and around her back. Her hands eventually work there way to my hair. I have her, whenever her hands stop roaming and go to my hair I know I have her. "Bedroom" she manages to grunt out. _

_I take action and start to get up. You can tell we've done this before; we have it down to science. Pretty soon her legs are around my waist and she's kissing my neck while removing my shirt. Which is very impressing seeing how I'm holding her, kissing her, and walking…well attempting to walk. My shirt is on the floor and now she's moved on to my belt. She had just successfully removed my belt and unbuckled my jeans when we heard that sound, that sound that will never ever be forgotten no matter how much we want to, someone clearing their throat. _

_We freeze, both not knowing what to do. Spencer is still in my arms, legs strongly around my waist and I'm wearing no shirt and am about to lose my pants. We both slowly turn are heads towards the noise to be met with not one, but four sets of eyes. Kyla and Aiden are trying not to laugh because the look on Paula Carlin's face was priceless. It looked as if she had just seen….well her daughter getting it on. Mr. Carlin had a slight yet shocked smirk on his face. But what followed was perfect._

"_Mom, Dad…Ash and I were just...getting ready to….."_

_She looked at me with the look of "you better save our asses here"._

_So like normal I put my foot in my mouth and said the only thing that came to mind "have a quickie before you got here". _

_Not what she was looking for, I knew I would pay for that later. You could say that dinner was awkward that night. Spence obviously still hadn't let it go._

"You're lucky my mom still likes you after that, it could have gone horribly wrong"

"I think she appreciated my honesty" I say as she's leading me towards the shower.

____________________________________________________________________

After the shower, we both got dressed and I went and fixed Spencer a bagel for the ride to class. We headed down to car and made the trip to school. That's right, I take her to school everyday. It gives me and extra 30 minutes to hold her hand.

We get to the building and she leans over to kiss me "So I'll see ya tonight?" she asked after she plants one on me. "Yeah, I'll be a bit later tonight. I have a few things I have to wrap up at the studio and someone from the label is coming in for a meeting." I hate when work keeps me away from her. "Aiden's picking you up on his way home tonight, right?" Aiden, always the gentlemen often brought Spencer home from school.

"Yup, all taken care of. You want me to make dinner when I get home"?

"No, lets go out tonight or order in, I know it's your long day at school".

"Aw, Ash. When did you turn into such a softy?" she knew her powers over me and she took advantage of them. "I'm gonna be late. I love you".

"I love you too". I lean into her for one last kiss. She hops out and shuts the door and I just watch her walk into the building. I sit there for a minute and just smile. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I head to the studio after dropping Spencer off at school. Yeah, that's right boys and girls, Ashley Davies has grown up and got herself a big girl job. Madison actually asked me to help produce her album…I always found it odd how she went away to dance with JT and came back with a record deal, oh well. Anywho, I've been producing her album and also adding my mad singing and guitar skills to a few of her tracks.

"You're late Davies…again".

"Shove it Madison, I'm like two minutes late". We've found a nice medium between hating each other and actually liking each other.

"You have that grin on your face again." Madison has decided to pretend she hates my relationship with Spencer because she hasn't found her "one true love" yet. "It's gross how you and Spencer are so in love. When are you just going to ask her to marry you and get it over with Ashley?"

Wow. Madison only asks me that question everyday. "Madison, you already know the answer to that so what do you always find a way to work it in, I mean I haven't been here for two minutes yet?"

"Well if you were here on time it would be four minutes" she throws at me with her tongue out.

I plan on asking Spencer to marry me. I already have the ring picked out and purchased, but I know how important school is to Spence so I'm waiting till she's done with school. Two more years and it's on. I've almost slipped a few times and asked her, but I've held strong. I've matured a lot over the past two years, I know shocking.

"Look chica, all I know is I better be apart of that wedding. I've was there for the beginning of the whole gayfest, it's only fair."

"Wow Madison you just have such a way with words. I don't understand why you didn't write any of your own songs on this album." Nice comeback, Davies. That right I still have it.

We finally buckled down and got to work putting the finishing touches on her album. After two almost two years of hard hard work her album was nearly done. Her first single "Dirty Mind" had shot straight to the top of the charts. It was already certified gold and on it was to platinum. It was number one on itunes and in ring tone downloads. "Dirty Mind" made Madison the hottest new singer and me loaded. It was just one of the perks of being the song writer. This album was one of the most "anticipated albums of the year" and it was all me and Madison. It was a great feeling to finally know I had a purpose in life and was actually earning my way. I was turning into someone that Spencer could be proud of and that was my goal in life.

Five came sooner than I thought, but we had done it. Madison's debut album was complete. In about two weeks it would be hitting stores worldwide. It was enough to make me want to puke and smile all at the same time, its hard to describe the feeling.

"Ashley Davies your 5:15 is here", boomed over the intercom. I still hadn't figured out why the head of the label wanted to meet with me but it wasn't my position to say no. So I got up from my desk and walked to the front of the building.

"Paul, Jim. Good to see you again" I reached out to shake their hands.

"Ashley, it's been awhile. Glad you had time to meet with us".

"Well, I can always make time for the boss. Let's head to my office".

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" I closed the door and headed to my chair behind the desk.

"We've been listening to the rough cuts of Madison's album. Really good work Ashley, I mean really good".

"Thanks Paul, Madison and I have put everything we have into it so I'm glad you like it".

"Listen, Ashley. Let me just get right to the point. We want you to take a break from producing Madison's work".

What, what, what are they talking about? I thought they just said that it was great work. How could I be getting fired?

"I don't understand?" How I got that out in a coherent sentence amazed me.

"Ashley, we want you to start working on an album of your own."

Ok, am I a being punked? My own album…I think they took the cue to keep explaining when I just gave them a blank stare, clearly speechless.

"You practically wrote Madison's album and your back up vocals were flawless. You play guitar and your, well you're hot. You've got star written all over you."

"Wow. Paul, Jim. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Ashley. People only dream about this".

"I'll have to talk to Madison about this. I don't want it to seem like I'm ditching her. I still want to work with her too. We make a good team".

"Sure, talk to Madison".

"I'll also have to talk to my girlfriend. Wait, will I have to relocate? I can't relocate. Spencer is in school right now." It's starting to hit me that me dream is coming true, but if Spencer isn't a part of it I don't want it. I can't be a part form her right now.

"Calm down, Ashley" Jim jumped in cutting me off. "No you won't have to relocate. Some travel will be involved while getting the album in order. And you know how the rest goes..media tours and then the tour".

"Yeah, yeah of course. Let me talk to Spencer. When do I need to let you know by?"This can't be happening to me.

"Let us know by the end of the week. We want to get started as soon as possible." Paul said with a smile. I really like Paul and Jim, they're great guys. They took a chance on me when Madison brought me in. I could tell that it helped that Raife Davies was my dad, but they looked past that and took me for me.

After I escorted them out I reached for my cell phone to let Spencer know that we were going out for dinner. Then I went to find Madison, she needed to be ok with this. Since when did I become so loyal to Madison?

___________________________________________________________________

"Oh My God, Ashley!!! Are you serious?" I'm pretty sure I just lost my hearing in my left ear.

"Madison! Keep it down" I whispered loudly as I shut the door. "Are you ok with this? I won't do it if you're not ok with it."

"Ashley, why wouldn't I be ok with this? You deserve it, our album sounds awesome and it's mostly because of you. You have a knack for this…." Madison face suddenly dropped. I think it was beginning to hit her. "Wait, does that mean that you're done.."

"No" I cut her off knowing exactly where she was going. "I told them that I would still want to work with you on your next album. As much as it kills me, we make a really good team Madison".

"We do, Ash. Well I say you do it. I'm so pumped. Maybe we could tour together?" The smile on her face was enough to laugh at. Who would have thought 5 years ago that Madison and Ashley would be talking about spending extended periods of time together.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mads. I still have to talk to Spence about it." I can't imagine Spence not saying yes to this, but until she gave me they ok it didn't matter.

"If that girl doesn't support you, you better make sure someone didn't inhabit her body because she is going to be so happy. In fact, you're gonna get lucky tonight, more than once I bet."

"Well that would be a nice top off to the end of this day."

"Should it bother us that this type of conversation is normal between us?" Madison said semi- seriously. Its true Madison and I talk about our sex lives way too much. I will say though she has had some helpful tips for me.

"Nah. It quit bothering me after the second week."

"I bet you a hundred bucks you and Spencer go 4 rounds tonight." I'm not proud to admit this but, this is not the first time Madison and I have made this bet.

"I'm pretty sure I can get her to go five tonight". As hot as the shower was this morning it didn't go that far. We hadn't had sex in at least three days, so I know this news and the lack of sex would be enough to keep us going all night long.

"You're on! How much is in the pot already?" Madison and I put all of our sex bet money into a lock box in my desk. We're saving it to buy a bunch of her albums when it comes out and a bottle of vodka to drink while we listen to it. It's safe to say that we could single handedly take her to number one with all of our sex bet money.

"I think we're at like fifteen hundred. I think we may have a problem". I smirk, it's so true though.

"We'll have to start another one for when your album comes out". Madison would definitely be a part of my album making process. I have come to need her opinion on almost anything involving music.

"I look forward to unloading more of my money." Maybe we should start betting on something else. "Ok, well I'm gonna take off. I have to go score multiple times with Spence so I'm not the one out a hundred bucks. I'll see you in the morning".

"Night Ash, good luck" she says with a devious smirk.

I was out the door and in my car faster than ever before. I needed Spence and I needed her now. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spence" I yelled as I came through the front door. "In her" she yelled from our bedroom. I made my over and just stood in the opening. She was laying on the bed with her nose in another book. I stood there for about forty five seconds just watching her; it was almost like we were back in high school when I would just watch her study. She must have finished her chapter because she finally looked up at me and smiled.

"I got your text so put out the take out menus on the counter in the kitchen, but I'm feeling Chinese." Clearly we were having Chinese tonight; in fact I bet she had already ordered.

"Did you get me a number 5?" She knew she was busted.

She nodded her head and gave me that look, the one where she tilts her head to the side. "I also got a number six and two egg rolls, I know you'll want some later". She does know me.

"So" she starts as she gets up off the bed and takes my hands in hers, "how was work today? Did you finish up the album"?

This was it, I had always dreamed of this, telling Spencer this news and being able to be the person she always knew I could be. "Spence, today was a big day for us"! I just stopped and stared at her, I still get caught up in her beauty sometimes. Confused she asked "A big day for you and Madison"?

Oh yeah, earth to Ashley "Well, yeah a big day for us, but I meant it was a big day for you and me." Now the confusion is just building, her face is all scrunched trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Did you finish the album"?

"Yeah, it's done and the label loves it."

"Baby, that's great. Of course they would love it, it's amazing" AHHHH, Spence quit interrupting.

"That's not the big news Spence" I say a little louder than I wanted to, I think she could sense the frustration. "Go on, sorry Ash", well now I just feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry Spence, this is just huge. Jim and Paul from the label came for that meeting I was telling you about. Well I thought it was for Madison's album, but they wanted to see me." I pause to take in this moment, because I only get this once, "Spence, they want me to make my own album".

What felt like forever was only about fifteen seconds. I think it took her a little to register what I had just told her. "Ashley, Oh my god. Wow. That's amazing" she lunges towards me capturing my lips in a very passionate kiss.

There's the congratulations I was looking for. "Ash, I am so proud of you. I knew they would finally see you for how amazing your singing is. You're the complete package. Ash, you deserve this. I love you so much".

Leaning in to kiss her again I say "I love you too".

Just as I think were about to go round one the door bell rings. You would have thought someone was on the other side of that door with a million dollar check the way she got up "Chinese" she yelled. Round one would have to wait.

We're sitting at the table and I'm picking at my food because I'm too amused with Spencer and how she has turned into a four year old at the table. You can tell she's hungry but she also wants to keep asking me questions. "So what did Madison say?" she asks with her mouth half full.

"She's happy for me, and happy that I can still work with her too. She's already planning our world tour." I smiled. I smiled and Spencer frowned. I think it just hit her what being a musician means.

"Oh yeah touring" she almost says at a whisper. "I guess I forgot about that part".

"Spence" I start to say but she cuts me off. "No, Ash, I'm not ruining this moment. This is your dream and we'll work through it. I am so proud of you and I'll just miss you that's all."

"Spence, lets talk about this. This is what I wanted to do. I specifically told Jim and Paul that I had to talk this over with you before I gave them an answer".

"You did what?" She almost looks pissed. "Why didn't you tell them yes right away? Ash, this is your dream".

"I know it is, but you're apart of my life and this is a big decision, one that should be talked about and decided between us." I think I just guaranteed round five. Her face was that of shock and love and I think I saw a tear.

"Ash, wow…I'm speechless. It means…you want my…." Clearly she had no words, she just came over sat on my lap and kissed me.

"You told them you had to talk it over with me" now she had a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Yes, of course I did. You have just as much of a say in this as I do. It will be affecting your life just as much as mine. Besides, I like being completely whipped by you". It's so true, Spence could tell me to jump off the building and I would.

"Ashley Davies you are such a charmer" I have her in my hands now. "Ok then, Ash. Let's go talk about this." She kisses me and hops up and starts to clear the table. "I'll clean this up and we can talk about this". I'm glad we were going to talk about it, but we could have done it after round one.

_______________________________________________________________________

Spencer and I have been talking about this for about twenty minutes; how much time I would be away from her, if the paparazzi would be a problem, and if it would affect her school work.

"Ash, whatever it is we'll work through it. This is your dream and when it comes down to it that's what matters" Ok that's it…its time for round one.

"God Spence, I love you so much" I lean over a push her on her back. She lets out a light grunt. Our noses are almost touching, she looks up and smile and moves a piece of hair from my eyes. "I love you too, Ash" and then she leans up and kisses me…let round one begin.

We're about half way to being completely naked and it hit me we're on the couch. The last thing I need is Aiden or Kyla walking in a ruining this. I start to stand up and she frowns and wonders what she's doing wrong. "Oh believe me Spence, I'm not stopping, we're just going to relocate." I grab her hand and she hops up on me and wraps her legs around my waist. By the time we hit the bedroom I am so turned on I toss her on the bed and I take off my shirt. Once I've rid myself of that awful t-shirt I crawl up the bed and make my way between her legs. We're face to face and I fall in love with her all over again. I just have to tell her, but there are no words to describe how I feel. "Spencer, I am so in love with you and I just want to make you proud. That's what I work for everyday, to make you happy and make you proud".

"You do make me happy and proud everyday. I couldn't be more proud of you Ash, you are an amazing person, who is passionate and kind and a big old softy when it comes to me. I never think it's possible to fall more in love with you and then I wake up and it happens. You and me…we're meant to be". And round one has lift off. It's moments like these when I just want to blurt out "will you marry me".

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer is fast asleep in my arms; I look over at the clock it read 3:27 am. I can't sleep; to be honest I don't want to sleep. I just want to take in this moment, right now it's the happiest moment of my life. I have my dream job and my dream girl, everything is falling into place. I let out a little giggle because Madison has to throw a hundred dollars in the lock box tomorrow. I have to throw in fifty because I went one round over what I said we were…it was worth every dollar. I never fell asleep I just laid there staring at the ceiling with Spencer in my arms, cuddled into the side of me.

6:30 rolls around pretty quickly, the alarm goes off and Spencer throws her hand on top of it. She lets out an angry groan and rolls over and stares at me. "Hey you", "Hi" Spencer responds.

We lay there for a minute just looking into each others eyes. "Well are you gonna ask me?" Spencer gives me hope. "Are you gonna say yes?" I ask with too much excitement, would this cost me another fifty bucks? "You wont know until you ask", here goes nothing. "Spence…why don't you stay in bed today, ill make it worth your while" I give it as much cheese as I can. Spencer just looks at me "You know I can't Ash…maybe tomorrow". That little devil, I should know by now.

"Spence, that hurts in more than one place". I roll over, the tiredness finally hitting me.

She leaned over me and kissed me and whispered she loved me in my ear and went and took a shower.

Eventually we were at her school and she was getting ready to get out of the car, but she stop and leaned over to me. "Ashley, I am so proud of you and I am proud to be apart if your life. I love you so much and I just want you to know, that I get up everyday and work so hard so that I can make you proud too. You're my life and I love you. So go to work today and tell them you're ready to make that album and take over the music world."

"How did I get so lucky" I whisper as I lean in and kiss her. "I love you Spence, and I am proud of you…so proud". She leans in and kisses me one more time and get out of the car, she turns and lean in the window "I'll see you at home". I watch her walk into the building like I do everyday. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

After dropping Spence off, I made my way to meet Kayla for breakfast. She and Aiden had been out of town for the past few days, they got in late last night so I told her we could catch up over breakfast.

"Ash, over here" I spotted Kyla in the corner of restaurant. Making my way over she got up to hug to me. "How was your flight?" why people ask this, I'll never know…if their flight was that bad, clearly it would probably be on the news. I ask it anyways, its one of those uncontrollable things.

"It was fine, aside from the kids with uncontrollable legs behind me". Kyla, always the dramatic one. "So, I hear you have Madison's album all done" Kyla says with a big grin "When can I hear the final product"?

"I'll burn off a copy when I head in to work today."

The waitress had made her way to the table. Kyla and I placed our orders and began sipping our hot coffee. Well now is as good of time as ever. "So, the label head came into town yesterday to chat with me". Kyla tilted her head to the side "What for?"

"Well it turn out your sister has some talent and they want to invest." I say with a strait face…lets see how long it takes for her to catch on.

"Meaning what exactly, do they want to make you one of their full time producers?"

"It's more in the overall talent area, they offered me a record deal" I let it fly off my tongue as if deals are offered to everyone. Kyla almost did a spit take with her coffee "WHAT?!"

"They…offered…me…a…record…deal". I deadpanned in her direction. I knew this was probably just frustrating her, but hey it's me.

"Ashley! OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" Kyla squealed.

"Kyla keep it down" I said in a hushed yelled.

"I'm sorry, but holy crap Ashley, this is your dream! What did you tell them?" She asked me excitedly.

"Well, I'm going to tell them yes when I get to work today".

"I am so exci….wait; you're going to tell them yes? Why didn't you tell them yes right away?" Kyla asked confused.

"No, I didn't tell them yes right away. I had to talk to Spencer about it." I shot back like she was crazy for thinking that I would make such a big decision without Spence.

"God Ash, why don't you just ask her to marry you already? You already have the ole ball and chain attached". Kyla whipped at me. It gets me a little annoyed when people tell me what to do with Spence…I know I should ask her…..I'm thinking of her people!!!!

"Oh yeah Kyla, well tell you what. I'll ask Spencer to marry me when you tell everyone that you and Aiden are married". Oh shit, I didn't really say that did I? Crap Crap Crap, I did I can tell because Kyla is now spitting out her drink.

"What? We're not…I mean…how did…uhh….what?" Kyla's face just went two shades paler. "How did you know?" she asked like she was out of breath.

"I'm sorry Kyla, I didn't mean to say anything…it just came out". I pleaded.

"How did you find out Ashley?" she meant business.

I might as well just come clean. "I'm sorry Kyla. Look I was looking for a scarf I had let you borrow in your room and I was rummaging through your drawers and I came across the marriage certificate." I'm a total ass.

"Oh" Kyla just sighed.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" I asked…and I really meant it. It was a little hurtful to know that your little sister got married to one of your best friends and you didn't know anything about it.

"It was so spur of the moment, Ash. We were so clouded in what we thought was our destiny. It was right after Aiden got in the motorcycle accident, right after graduation. We just had this moment and we decided we were going to get married so why not now. So we did…then we realized that it wasn't the way we wanted to get married. We wanted you and Spence and everyone to be there." Kyla was almost going a mile a minute explaining it and I just let her continue. "Then we got to thinking that we were really young and maybe if we waited a little longer Aiden would have a stable job and what he calls "a purpose", so we decided to not say anything. We would stay married but wait till we were older to have a ceremony in front of everyone". I waited for her to continue, but there was just silence until Kyla just said… "so"?

Oh my turn "Wow Kyla" I didn't expect for Kyla to unload that whole hot mess into my lap. I was kind of speechless, "Kyla, I don't know what to say. I mean it's been two years and you're still kickin', so that's good". A little humor to help this tense situation.

Kyla just snorted, "Thanks Ash, you're so comforting".

"Look, all I know is that you two look like idiots in love and I wont say anything. Not even to Spence."

The waitress delivered our breakfast and we started to eat. Kyla popped up about half way through. "Ash, just out of curiosity…how long have you known"?

Kyla, prepare to be impressed, "I found it two weeks after you and Aiden got back from Vegas". That almost sent Kyla into another spit take.

"You've known that long and you haven't said anything…I'm impressed".

"Thanks, see I can keep a secret". I was very proud of myself.

Kyla, started picking at her fruit "Well anyway, that's that. Back to you becoming a famous rock star…I am so proud of you Ash".

"Thanks Kyla, it means a lot to me that you guys support me. I know Spence is going to have some trouble when I hit the road, but we'll get through it". We have to get through it.

"Ok, I'm being serious this time Ash. Why haven't you just asked her to marry you?"

Why do I have to explain myself to anyone? Obviously I'm head over heels for Spence, so I must have a good reason. "Look, can you keep a secret?" Kyla shook her head as if I just asked a seven year old that question. I reached into my purse and pulled out the little velvet box and pushed it across the table until it in front of Kyla. Her eyes grew the size of quarters. She looked at me to ask if she could open it and I shook my head yes.

"Wow Ash, it's beautiful" she said as she admired the ring.

"I do plan on asking Spencer to marry me. Just once she's done with school. You know how important it is to her. I don't want her to have any distractions; I want her to focus on her school work."

"As sweet as that sounds Ashley, don't you think you getting a record deal and letting Spencer know that you're about to jet set across the globe with thousands of fans throwing themselves at you is distracting?" I hate when Kyla makes sense.

"I would never cheat on Spencer" I almost yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying. Just because you propose to her now doesn't mean you have to get married right away. You can have a long engagement." I kind of just sat there waiting for more. "Everyone knows how committed you are to Spencer, but god Ash…make it official with a damn ring! I mean really, Ash how long have you had this ring"?

I just stared at her not wanting to tell her how long I've kept that with me.

"Ash….." Kyla gave me a prodding look.

"Ok, Ok…about a year and a half"

"What" Kyla interrupted.

"We were walking through the art district one day and we were window shopping. She kept going back and looking at this ring, so I went back the next day and bought it. I figured that's the ring she wanted. It's not like I wanted to propose that day, but I knew I wanted to propose eventually".

"So what's the difference between it on her hand or in your purse?" Ok Kyla, where did all this wisdom come from?

"I don't know Kyla…I don't want her to feel pressured".

"Whatever Ash, you know she would say yes in a second. Just don't let her feel like you don't want to take that next step". Ok, are you trying to scare me?

"Thanks Kyla". I give her an evil glare.

"I'm not saying she's going to leave you. I'm just saying Ash, a ring doesn't mean you walk down the aisle the next day…think about it".

How the hell did we get so off topic? "Look Kyla, lets just table this discussion for another time. I'm going to make a record. I want to celebrate".

"You're right I'm sorry" she said handing the ring back to me. "It really is a beautiful ring Ashley."

"Thanks"

We finished our meal and I headed to the office to meet with Jim and Paul to get this ball rolling. Ladies and Gentlemen, Ashley Davies is going to make an album.

Spence said she was going to make me dinner tonight to celebrate. I can't wait till five o'clock so I can get home to her. I can't wait to come home to her as my wife one day. Man, all this talking with Kyla is getting me all crazy. Maybe Kyla is right, maybe I should just ask her to marry me now. That would make the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love that girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Making my way to my office after a long day of work, and by work I mean thanking everyone in the building when they congratulated me. Paul, Jim and I had an early morning meeting and they were very excited when I told them yes. Now my people and their people are going to get together to sort out my contract. I have the same feeling in my stomach that I had when I first realized how I felt about Spencer…butterflies. I know that until I sign the papers it's not official but that doesn't stop me from screaming and jumping up and down when I close my office door.

"I've never seen this side of you Ash" Madison says as she spins around in my desk chair.

"Jesus" I jump and almost pee myself. "What they hell are you doing in her Madison"?

She starts to giggle "Besides watching you jump around like a damn fool?" Why am I friends with her again?

"Look we all need to go out and celebrate tonight". Madison said in more of a threat than a statement.

"Sorry Mads. Not tonight, Spence is making me dinner".

"No, she's not. I called her, we're all going out". Shit, I really was looking forward to Spence making me dinner...it's so domestic.

"Well, where are we going?" Mentally crossing my fingers, Mexican, Mexican, Mexican.

"El Sartén, chica! Get ready for mucho margaritas". They have the best margaritas.

"Wow, Mads thanks for thinking of me! How did you know?" We always go there when I get to pick. "So who exactly is "all of us?" I hope it's not a big deal; I just want my friends there.

"Oh you know the gang; Kyla, Aiden, Glen, and Chelsea."

"Good, a night out with friends is just what I need. It's been awhile since we've all gone out. Wait, does this mean everyone knows?" Why am I asking? Of course everyone knows, Madison knows.

"Yeah, but I can tell them to pretend not to know if you want". Got to love her enthusiasm.

"Sounds good, I'll swing home and Spence and I will grab a cab and meet everyone there. What time?" Spence and I never walk out of that place with the ability to drive; cabs are our best friends on Mexican night.

"I made a reservation for 7:00, we got the room" By the room she meant a VIP room, she likes to get it even when it's not necessary. The people at El Sartén love that "THE Madison Duarte" dines at their restaurant...even though we dined there long before she was famous.

"I'll make sure we get there before or after you, I want to avoid the paparazzi" I say with a voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I can't help it if the camera loves me! See you at 7 chica". She says as she walks out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

I pull into the loft as Aiden and Kyla were getting out of their car.

"Hey guys ready for some margaritas" I say in my best Spanish accent.

"I'm ready to have some margaritas with a soon to be famous rock star, congrats Ash" Aiden says as he pulls me into a hug. "Thanks Aid".

We all make our way into the loft where Spence is waiting on the couch, no doubt with her nose buried in another book.

"Hey lover" I say in a fun sexy tone as I lean over the back of the couch so my mouth is right next to her ear. "Hey baby" she says as she turns her head and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"What book are you reading now" I ask as I make my way around the couch and position myself behind her.

"The same book I was reading yesterday" she replies as she scoots back into me.

"Well you're a giant book worm, Spence you read a lot of books really fast. I can't keep up." I kiss the top of her head and put my arms around her. These are the moments I live for.

"So Ash, tell me all about your record deal…I only got a brief overview from Ky". Aiden says as he sits in the chair across the couch and pulls Kyla down on his lap.

"There's not a lot to tell right now. The label is going to get together with my agent and we'll go from there. They did say something about a multiple record deal, so that's something".

"Ash, I'm just so proud of you. To think not only was my Dad a famous rock star, but now my sister…I mean how many people can say that?" Kyla states like she had just figured that out.

"How many people can say they're sleeping with a rock star?' Spencer grins into my ear. Totally not fair, we have to go out to eat soon and she's turning me on.

"Probably more people than you think" Aiden replies to the rhetorical question. Which causes Kyla to hit him upside his head. "OW…what did I say" Aiden rubs the side of his head.

"There is only one person who can say they're sleeping with this rock star" I say leaning in to kiss Spencer. "There better only be one" Spence replies smiling into the kiss.

"Alright, well as much as I like watching you two make out, I'm gonna go get ready for dinner". Kyla says getting up, Aiden goes to open his mouth, but before he can say anything "Aiden if you know what's good for you, you'll follow me in to our bedroom and get ready with out saying anything." He hangs his head and walks away and Spencer and I just start to laugh.

I pull her into another kiss, making her moan. "I missed you today" my forehead now on hers. "I missed you too" she leans back in for another kiss. I move her so she laying on her back with me over her. I just stare into her eyes; she breaks into a smile and asks "What are thinking when you look at me like that?" There are just too many things, so I try and explain. "I don't know…just...how I got so lucky to have you in my life. How you make feel so good and how my knees still go weak when I see you and how I get butterflies every time I kiss you". "Ash.." she starts and then just takes my neck and pulls me down.

I run my hand down her side and stop when I get right below her butt. I love holding her right there; I can pull myself really close to her. Also, every time my hand ends up there, here hands end up in my hair and I've already told you what that means. It's getting pretty heated when she pulls away and manages to say "Ash, we have to get ready. We have to leave soon" I just lean into her neck and start kissing it "Let's skip it".

Pushing me up "We can't, this is for you". Getting off of her I groan "Fiiinnneee". She grabs my hand and pulls me into our room to get ready.

________________________________________________________________________

The four of us make our way into the restaurant and back to the room Madison had reserved. We walk in and Chelsea, Glen and Madison were already there. "Congratulations" Chelsea said as she came running towards me with her arms open and ready for a hug. "Thanks Chelsea".

We all sat down and started chatting about anything and everything. It is so great having a close group of friends like we do. I am so thankful. We had all finished our meals and I was on my fourth or fifth margarita when the waitress brought a tray full of shots in, which I imagine is tequila.

"Whooopaa" Madison yells as she holds up her shot.

"That's Greek Madison….of all people you should know that" Spence yells out.

"I'm spicin' it up, girl" Madison grins back and held up her shot even higher.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone holds their shot up. "To a kick ass producer, a wonderful friend, and soon to be the second hottest new artist on the planet…Ashley you deserve this and you're going to be amazing".

"Here Here" everyone yelled as we all toasted and took our shoots.

"Thanks guys, I have a toast too". I said feeling the alcohol, but picking up the next shot.

"To a group of the best friends anyone could ask for! To Madison, who has been amazing through this whole thing. Your first album is about to come out , but you're so set on making me feel awesome, you don't know how much it means to me. To my sister who is always there for me whenever and need her. And to Spencer, the love of my life, my back bone, my rock, my soulmate. I love you so much…I love all you guys and I can't wait to share this adventure with all of you. To Family!" "To Family" they all repeated and downed their shots.

I sat back down and leaned over to Spencer and was met by her lips, we shared a very passionate kiss fueled by lots of alcohol.

"Okay, you two knock it off" Kyla said she threw he napkin at us. We just smiled and I gave Spencer one more peck.

"Well, I have a toast too" Glen said. Oh this should be good.

"Ashley, I just wanted to say that I think you are going to make probably one of the coolest aunts ever…" Spencer dropped her shot of tequila.

"What?" Kyla yelled.

"I'm pregnant" Chelsea said holding her glass of water. How did we not realize she hadn't been drinking.

"Oh my god" Spencer mustard out, you could tell she was in shock.

"We were going to tell you guys yesterday, but when we heard the news we didn't want to over shadow it, but I couldn't hold it in anymore" Glen beamed.

"Hey, no, this is great news…I mean Madison's album is coming out, I got a deal, and you're going to be a dad…this is a great week"! I walk around the table a give Glen and Chelsea a hug.

"Do mom and dad know?" Spence comes out of her trance.

"Not yet, were going to tell them at Friday night dinner, but I wanted you all to know, but you have to act surprised when we tell them".

We stayed for about an hour more talking about the baby and if there would be a wedding in the future. Maybe if there was it would get Kyla off my back.

We all left and said our goodbyes. Kyla, Aiden, Spence and I grabbed a cab back to the loft.

________________________________________________________________________

I was in bed waiting for Spence when she came out of the bathroom wiping her face. She threw her towel in the clothes hamper and crawled into bed into my arms. "That was a fun night" she said.

"It was fun. I like getting together with all of them" I kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe Glen and Chelsea are pregnant. Wow. Just think in nine months a little Glen will be running around…I'm going to be an aunt". She started to smile.

"You're going to be a great aunt, Spence" She will be, she'll be a great mom.

"You're going to be great aunt too" It feels good that they're already considering me an aunt.

"I'm going to spoil the crap out of that kid" I joked.

Spencer was quiet for a minute and then she surprised me with the next thing out of her mouth "you want kids, right Ash?".

I moved so I was facing her, we were both laying on our sides. I moved my hand and started to stroke her hair around her ear. "Well, not right now, but yeah eventually I do……do you want kids right now?" I think she sees the panic start across my face.

She grabs my hand with hers and holds onto it while keeping my hand against her face. "No, not right now Ash. But, I like thinking about what it would be like to have kids with you".

"I think about it too" Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot.

"Yeah?" Spence questions me.

"Yeah, you're going to make a great mom Spencer. I want to raise a family with you, but I don't want to be gone all the time. I want to be there, I don't want to be like my dad. I don't want my kid to be able to count the days they were with me". This was starting to get emotional.

"Ash, you are not your dad and you're not your mom. You're you and you're going to make a great mom." She leans in and kisses my forehead.

"You think so?" I ask

"I know so" she says with out missing a beat.

"If it were possible for me to impregnate you…I would do it right now" I grunt into her ear.

"Always the romantic" she whispers as she captures my lips.

"I love you" I say between kisses.

"I love you too" she says as I roll on top of her.

I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love this girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later….

Spencer's POV

"Look, Tom I get that but I don't understand……well, that's true…. but I don't understand why I can't do that here in LA?......Well why don't you ask……."

It's been like this for days, anytime Ashley and I have alone time it gets interrupted by someone from the label or her agent. Apparently they want her to spend like a month in New York and look for management there. All of the sudden I am not liking this idea of her becoming a rock star. I mean I knew that she would be on the road a lot, but I never realized how much I can't be with out her. She went out of town for one weekend, one weekend. I was a mess, when she came back into town you would have thought she had been away for months.

"Well Tom this is why you're my agent…handle it" She throws the phone hard into the chair. "AHHHHHHHH….this is killing me". Well this is fun…I love it when they put her in such a great mood.

"What's up?" I ask hoping she talks to me instead of taking out her frustrations.

"I just don't understand why they're trying to pull this crap" she says sitting down next to me. "I specifically told Jim and Paul when we sat down I couldn't move because you were in school. They knew…" I can take this kind of frustration; she's not transferring it at me.

Trying to comfort her I say "Look what ever happens we can work through it.." And she cut me off, "You know that's not true, Spence. Kyla told me all about my weekend away".

Busted… "You're right, I was a mess. I don't like not waking up next to you, but that doesn't mean that I won't sacrifice some things for you, that's what a relationship is".

"I'm glad you feel that way, too bad I don't". She looked at me a grabbed my hand. "I'm not going to New York for any period of time that involves more than one suitcase and that's that". What a great girlfriend I have. She continued "What you don't know about that weekend I went away Spence, is that I was a wreck, I'm pretty sure everyone around me hated me".

"Awwwww, you missed me too. I love that you missed me" I take her lips in mine, we start to get a little involved in it, but all I can think about is her following her dreams. I push her off me "Ash, we need to talk about this." She looks at me and sighs "Spence, I don't want to talk about it. Our life is here and it will stay here until you finish school and that's final".

Why is she so stubborn "Ash, you're being unreasonable. If you have to go to New York for a month to make this happen, then you need to go. Yeah, it will suck but just think about what it means for you down the road".

"I don't want to go to New York, Spencer. Why are you making this such an issue, I'm doing this for you." Oh no she didn't, don't put this on me.

"That's not fair to me Ash, you can't make me the excuse for you not going and following your dreams".

"I don't understand why you're taking this all wrong…God I'm just trying to do what's right for us".

"Well, you need to think about you for a second…this is your dream and down the road I don't want you to resent me for not being somebody". Not what I meant to say….shoot.

"What is that suppose to mean? If I'm not a rock star I'm not worthy of you? Real nice."

Oh man she's hurt and pissed.

"That's not what I meant Ashley and you know it. I just don't want you to look back and regret you didn't do this because you stayed for me". Why is she acting like this, I'm trying to be supportive.

"Well what if I want to stay for you…if I need to think about me for a minute, this is what I want for me". Why is she being so ridiculous?

"God Ash, that doesn't even make sense, it's not like we're married!" and I may have gone too far. But why can't she see that she needs to do this..she doesn't have any big ties right now, this is the time to do it.

"What the fuck does that mean? And why does everyone care about me marrying you?" What the hell is she talking about? "Why are you being like this Spence, do you not think I'm committed to you? Have I not proven that I'm committed to you?"

"That's not even close to what I meant" now she's being over dramatic. She always gets like this. Over dramatic, she takes whatever it is and immediately takes it the worst way possible.

"You know what Spence, maybe you're right. Clearly there is no-one holding me back here. Maybe I should go to New York. Hell, maybe I'll just move there for good". She screams as she heading toward the door.

"Quite being like this Ash, that is not what I meant!" Not even listening to me, she keeps walking and opens the door, on the way out she adds "I need air right now, I can't deal with you right now".

What the hell just happened? How did it escalate to this? Did I just loose her? I can't loose her.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I take another long sip of my vodka tonic. It's my fourth. I shouldn't have walked out on her like that; I know she's just trying to be supportive. Why did she have to bring up marriage, everything I do is for her..why can't she see that. Another drink will help. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I grab my drink from the bartender, I turn to find Kyla.

"I finally found you" she says as she sits next to me.

"I didn't know you were looking" I shoot back with attitude.

"Yeah well, when I came home and found Spencer balling into the sink while doing dishes I knew something was up". Thats what Spencer does when she's really upset, she cleans. One time we got in a fight over something stupid and I stormed out, I came back to find Spencer on her hands and kneed cleaning the living room rug with a hand held dust buster.

"Well what can I say, she's a neat freak"? I just want to be alone, I need time to think.

"You can start by telling me what the hell happened! All Spencer could get out was that you were moving…what happened, Ash?" uuugghhhhh I don't want to get into this.

"Look, I told her I wasn't going to go because she was here and this is where our life was, but she was already packing my suitcase for me". I fire back.

"I hardly believe that, Ash. Spence is trying to be supportive, this is really hard for her".

"Kyla, you weren't there ok! She said and I quote "It's not like were married". What the hell does that mean?" I was getting even madder thinking about it.

"Well, how did you take it?"

"I took it as I'm not committed to her and ahhhh…I don't know how I took it" my knuckles are starting to turning white, I down my vodka tonic and motion the bartender for another one.

"Did you even stick around to let her explain, or did you in normal Ashley fashion take it as the worse and storm off"? I hate Kyla sometimes.

"I needed space to think and cool off".

"Well newsflash Ash, you can't just leave every time you get into an argument, especially when you are in fact married". Did I mention I hate Kyla.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINGING UP MARRIAGE"? And drink number 5 has arrived.

"Calm down, Ash. What is really going on with you? Because this is not about the argument you had."

I'm scared, that's what's happening.

"Nothing" I decide to say.

"I'm not buying that. Tell me what's going on!"

"I'm scared, ok. I'm sacred".

"Scared about what?" Kyla asks.

"I'm scared about the future about losing her. What if I go to New York and fail, what if I let her down? What if I'm not good enough for her". Yes, I have many insecurities.

"Ok, you need to get out of the Ashley Davies pity party right now, you sound ridiculous". Kyla said with no sympathy.

"Number one, Spencer loves you no matter what. Look at who you were when she started dating you. Number two, you're going to fail if you don't go. You'll be fine, you just need to get your head out of your ass."

Maybe she was right, maybe I am just an ass. I still don't want to go to New York,

"You also need to stop this.." she says taking the drink out of my hand "and you need to go home and talk to Spencer before you do another stupid thing". She pulls me up and throws two twenties down.

"I'll drive you home and then Aiden and I will head over to Chelsea and Glen's for awhile and you WILL sort this out".

I get up and walk with her to the car. It's time to face the consequences. I need to start thinking of ways to make this up. She makes me the happiest person on earth; with her my life is better.

Man, I love that girl.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the loft, quietly shutting the door. All the lights were off, it was pitch black. I could see a little light coming from out room. I took off my coat and threw it over the couch and I rid myself of my shoes. I walked into our room and Spencer was under the covers and on her side, her book was on the floor. I walked to the bed and lifted up the covers and crawled in. I leaned over her back, "Spence" I said softly. She had no response, so I said it again "Spencer, please". I knew I was an ass, but I was just trying to save us, I was trying to make sure we were always together.

"Ash, I don't know if I really want to talk to you right now, maybe you should just sleep on the couch tonight and we can talk in the morning" she said in a low but loud enough to hear angry voice.

"Spence, please just turn around and look at me". She didn't roll over but she did shift a little.

"You really hurt me Ash". And I could tell by the hurt just dripping form this comment, but this was my in, she might not have looked at me but she did say something.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I want to explain". Right now I'm pretty much pulling words out of my ass, not in a bad way, but I'm not really sure how to convey what I'm feeling.

"This better be really good" she ruffed as she rolled over and her eyes met mine. They were blood shot and her skin was blotchy. She had been crying a lot. My heart sank at that moment and I felt sick to my stomach. I hated making her feel this way.

"Oh Spence" I whispered out and went to put my hand on her face, but she threw her hand up to stop mine".

"No Ash, don't touch, just start explaining why you went off on me like that and made me feel so…so…I don't even know what I was suppose to feel after that". Her eyes started to water up again.

"Look, I am so sorry for storming out like that. Just know that I love you more than anyone else on this earth and that will never change".

"I know you love me Ash, but sometimes for people love isn't enough and…"

"Spence…" I was not going to let her even finish that sentence "let me explain myself and why I was so…so…upset this afternoon". I was about to lay it all out there.

"Ok" Spencer said as she just looked into my eye, I think I sensed hope.

"I'm scared". I was off to a good start.

"You're scared. Scared of what"? Spence asked,

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of losing us. I'm scared that if I get on a plane and leave for a month you'll find someone better and move on. I know it's stupid and childish, but you said yourself relationships need more than love and if I'm gone and I'm not with you everyday…" her lips cut me off. It wasn't a forceful kiss, it was soft, but it was comforting and it made me feel safe.

"Ashley, you are not going to lose me. I can promise you that". She whispered as she rested her forehead on mine. She continued "I thought I was going to lose you tonight".

"I know, Spence and I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I try not to hurt you, but you know how well I handle these situations. I'm trying to get better, better for you. I just think sometimes that you're going to wake up one day and realize I'm not good enough for you". Laying my insecurities out for her was not easy, especially when I hear how stupid they sound when are coming out of my mouth.

"Ashley, you are perfect for me, and more than good enough. I don't think there is one thing I would change about you, even your awful tendencies to not talk things through. It's what makes you, you". I lean into her and capture her lips "I am so in love with you Spencer Carlin" I say in between kisses.

Spencer stops the kiss and pushes me back slightly. "What?" I say.

"For future reference you can't just come home and sweet talk me every time we get into a fight. You should be sleeping on the couch tonight". She has a serious look on her face.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" I ask in a questioning tone, because I really don't know if she wants me to sleep on the couch tonight.

"I want you to go change out of the clothes you've been wearing all day". That still doesn't really answer my question, but I'm not going to push my luck. I kiss her and roll off the bed and change out of my clothes. I throw on some boy shorts, a sports bra and a t-shirt. I wash my face and brush my teeth and all that other stuff. I'm walking out of the bathroom and I just stop and stand there not quite sure where I'm sleeping tonight.

Spencer looks over at me and says something that I will never forget, not that it was something so profound or something deep, it was just funny and endearing. "Lose the shirt", it meant I was sleeping in the bed tonight. It also meant she was going to be sleeping very close and she would be rubbing my stomach. She made this rule awhile back where she got decide what I slept in.

_We where in the middle of a pretty hot make out session on our bed. This tended to spontaneously happened everywhere in the apartment. We had been living together for four months and we couldn't get enough of each other. Like tonight, we were just getting ready for bed and the next thing I know where on the bed in the middle of it. My hands were in Spencer's shirt and working down towards her boxers. She was working on getting my shirt off and was having some trouble, she must have hit the limit because she just stopped and yelled "This is ridiculous, I can't get your shirt off. I should get to pick out what you wear to bed. In fact from now on I am!" I was still out of breath and focused on her lips sp I just responded, "Ok" and tried to continue kissing her, but she stopped me and said "lose the shirt" I tore off my shirt and dove back in._

She had been telling me what to wear to bed since then. I crawled into bed and she immediately scooted closer and rested her head in my shoulder. I kissed her head and just held her. We didn't need to have sex that night and we didn't want to, we just wanted to hold each other, hold each other to make sure the other one knew we would never let go.

It was at that moment when I decided I was going to propose to her. I didn't know exactly when, but I knew it was going to be sooner than later. Kyla was right, it didn't matter if it was on her hand or in my drawer. But what Kyla failed to mention and I didn't see till now, is how I would feel knowing that she said yes, it would be there for everyone to see on her hand. It was there for me to see, the symbol of our never ending love and commitment. I was going to propose to Spencer Carlin. My lips turned upwards and I kissed Spencer on the head.

"Were still talking about New York tomorrow, Ash" she muffled into my chest before she dosed off. All I could do was smile, because it hit me right then and there that she would be in charge of me and all my decision once we got married. It wouldn't matter though because she would be my wife and I would be hers.

I'm asking her to marry me. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love this girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later…..

Spencer and I talked the next morning about me going to New York; it didn't end the way I wanted to…I'm going to New York. This is just foreshadowing of how my life is going to go, Spencer always getting her way. It's ok though we worked it out that she would come and be with me for a week. I worked it out with the label to squeeze everything into three weeks. I guess we needed that fight, in a weird way it brought us closer. I don't think Spencer ever truly realized how worried I was about our relationship being secure. I know that Spencer loves me, but I guess you can just fret over things not worth fretting over.

It was Friday, which meant family dinner. I was excited because it was at the Carlin's and Mr. C was grilling out. There we were, our one big family sitting in the backyard; Aiden and Kyla, Glen and Chelsea, Madison and her flavor of the month and me and Spencer. To think that ten years ago we probably never would have saw this, but I like it. At the last dinner at the Carlin's, Glen and Chelsea officially announced their pregnancy. To say that Paula was excited would be an understatement. She had a basket full of baby things already, she couldn't wait to be and grandmother. Of course the next thing out of her mouth was asking about a wedding. We all were surprised when Chelsea brought her hand from under the table to show the ring on her left hand. They decided they wanted to get married right away and keep it small. So they set a date a month out, even though it was small wedding, Chelsea wanted a nice location.

"So I'm totally going to be your flower girl, right?' It was really a question, it was more of statement. I was serious about being a flower girl. Chelsea just rolled her eyes, "Spencer, you need to knock some sense into this girl of yours, she's out of control".

Spencer just started to a laugh "I wouldn't change a thing about her, her ability to act like a 9 year old is cute". She leaned in a kissed me on the cheek.

"So do you like the garden Chelsea or were you leaning towards the hall?" Paula asked trying to stay focused on her task at hand.

"I'm really liking the garden. It's just so beautiful and it's just the right size for an intimate ceremony". The twinkle in Chelsea's eyes were so cute, she was so excited.

"I like the garden too, Chelsea. I love the idea of an outside wedding" Spencer chimed in. I always pictured our wedding on a beach; in the exact spot we first realized what we had was something more powerful than we both ever thought it could be.

"So if it's held in the garden, the flowers would be very plentiful for me to pick and throw". I take another shot at being a flower girl.

"If I say you can be flower girl will you drop it?" Chelsea said as she started to laugh.

"Well, I'll have to clue you in on my plans for the ceremony, but as far as asking goes, if I have your approval then no, I won't ask anymore". I smile back towards her.

"Ok, so it sounds like the garden is the winner. I'm glad were making some progress here". Paula said sending a playful glare my way.

We wrapped everything up and it was decided that the garden would be where the wedding was held and that I would be allowed to hold some sort of floral arrangement. Kyla, Aiden, Spence and I said our goodbyes and headed back to the loft.

"Do you guys want to hit any of the clubs tonight?" Aiden asked.

"You know I do kind of feel like dancin'" Kyla said while attempting what I like to call the "Car Dance".

I looked over at Spencer and she had the look of "I really don't want to", which was perfect because all I wanted to do was snuggle in bed and watch a movie.

"You know I think we'll pass tonight. I need to start thinking of ways to make Chelsea think I'm going to ruin her wedding with my flower girl obsession". Kyla just started to giggle and she managed to choke out "Alright, but you guys are gonna miss a hoppin' time".

They dropped us off at the loft and headed out to dance. It was weird because Kyla doesn't go out that often anymore, but I like that's she starting to loosen up a bit. She kind of got a little to straight edge after the "fall of her fame".

I grabbed Spencer's hand as we walked up to the loft, she was ahead of me and went to unlock the door but I pulled her back. She turned around "What?"

"Let's pretend we're on a date and I'm dropping you off at your door" I say with a very sexy look. Spence lips just turned up, "Are you dropping me off in High School or College?"

"I don't think that would really effect the outcome…I mean Spence I did know you in high school". Spencer hit me on the arm, "This date is not ending very well, Ash".

"It's not high school, it's not college…it's now" I said pulling her closer.

"First date or have we been on a few" she says in a whisper.

"Well I know you're lady and you don't sleep with anyone on the first date, but I mean this is love at first sight…so I'll say second date" Our faces are so close, I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Well I mean if its love at first sight" she says as she leans closer. I close the gap and capture her lips. It's a sweet kiss, a kiss you would give someone when you're dropping them of at their door.

"Ashley Davies" she whispers as she pulls away, "I would love to go on another date with you". That's cute, but I have a different idea. "I don't want to go on another date; I want to extend this one". I lean back in with a kiss that is not meant for dropping someone off at their door. I reached behind her to unlock the door, which once it opened we both stumbled inside. I shut the door and was immediately push back up against it.

"Spence" I said between kisses and added with a smile "I mean this is only our second date".

"I thought you said it was love at first sight, in my book that trumps the fact that it's only our second date." At this point her hands are already up my shirt.

"I like you" I say as my hands move to her shirt.

"Just like?" she asks against my lips as she starts to remove my shirt, which I obviously let her do.

"Well, I love what you're doing right now" she currently kissing my neck and working down my collar bone. "Well then you're going to love this" she's heading down to my pants…kissing around my belly button, she is on her knees. She is on her knees, my shirt is off and we're against out front door. No more role play. I pull her up and give her a rough passionate kiss. "Were still at the front door, lets move this into the bedroom".

"Do you even know where my bedroom is?" she quips.

I pick her up as if I'm carrying her over the threshold "no more role play, Spence. This is you and me time" I lean down and capture her lips as I carry her into the bedroom. I throw her down on the bed and move on top of her. I lean into her and my forehead meets hers, "Why no more role play" Spence whispers, I lean down and my mouth is right next to her ear "Because we don't need to spice anything up, what we have is impossible to beat, it's just you and me". I can feel Spencer shiver, I move my mouth back towards her and take her into a deep kiss. She rolls us over so she on top and takes of her shirt when she takes a break from our kissing. It's probably the fastest I've ever seen anyone remove their shirt and she's right back to my lips.

________________________________________________________________________

"That was amazing" she pants, "I mean that was…what was that?"

I pull her in tighter to me, kiss her forehead and reply "It was called making love".

I roll on top of her again, I'm hovering over her and I'm just starting into her beautiful boys eyes.

"That was intense Ash, I mean you agree with me, right?" Spence's eyes are locked on mine.

I can't stop staring at her. I have the woman who has my heart, my soul, my everything in the palm of her hands. She is my soul mate. I know she asked me a question, but I can't seem to remember, I think she noticed.

"Ash….Ash…Ash" Spencer keeps repeating herself. I shake myself out of my trance and see that Spence looks slightly confused. She sees that I have acknowledged her.

"What's going on, Ash?" she asks me.

"Move in with me, Spencer" I say in a low voice.

There is a moment of silence; I think it's her trying to process what I'm saying.

"What? We already live together, Ash" she said with a slight smile.

"No, I mean lets move in together…lets leave here and find a place of our own".

Spencer shifts and goes to sit up, I roll of her a sit next to her.

"I'm confused, Ashley" Spencer looks concerned and confused, which is understandable because I kind of am too.

"I want us to have a place we can call ours. Don't get me wrong this place is as much yours as it is mine, but I want a place we pick out together. I was it to be furniture we pick out. I want us to paint the walls; I want it to be ours. I want the house to reflect us, not just me."

Spencer moves and pushes me down and crawls over me. "You are such a romantic Ashley" she leans down and kisses me. "So does that mean yes?" I ask.

"Well what kind of place were you thinking?" she kisses me again. I move so were both laying on our sides looking at each other. I look down a little then move my gaze back up to Spencer. "Well we can look at all types of places; apartments, condos, even another loft, or we could look at houses." I continue in softer voice almost embarrassed. "You know ones with yards and porches, a place we can come home to.." Spencer cuts me off "and raise a family". I hope she doesn't get too freaked out. I didn't mean to bring this up now. Just looking at her right then and there it just came out. It could have been worse, I could have blurted out "Marry me". Not that I don't want to, but I would never get over proposing to her right after sex, I know how I want to ask her and that was not it.

"Yeah. Let's find a place and make a home…together" I trail off and look up at Spencer. She is smiling which is a good sign, right? She moves to me and our lips meet, I deepen the kiss. She pulls back "When do you want to start looking?" she has a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well you're done with classes next week, let's start then. I don't want this distracting your school work." She just starts to laugh, "What?" I ask. "You sound like a mom, Ash". She is so lucky Paula and I our best friends now. "Well you're mom is kind of hot". Spence opens her mouth in shock. "You totally just lost round number two, why would you being my mom into this".

I laugh and grab her and pull her close "That's ok, I don't need round number two. Having you in my arms is just fine with me".

We start to drift of to sleep, holding each other. Spencer whispers "I'm so glad we didn't go to the club.."

Me too I think to myself, me too. Spencer and I are getting our own place. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer's POV

Seven questions, seven questions left and this school year is over. Seven questions left and I'm off to look at some potential new places with Ash. Ok, I need to focus seven questions to go. I had managed to make it through most of the test with out thinking about her, our plans, or our future. Now I was just too close to being with her to get it out of my mind, but I buckled down and got it done. I handed in my test and smiled at professor on the way out. I head to the benches out by where Ashley said she would pick me up; I have about twenty minutes till she picks me up, so I pull out my latest enjoyment read. It's worthless though, I can't stop thinking about us. I mean this is such a big step, not that moving in with her wasn't, but this is huge. The night she asked me to move into a new place with her, I could have sworn she was going to ask me to marry her. The look in her eyes made me nervous, nervous in a good way. I mean of course I would have said yes, but it was just kind of unspoken that we would wait till after I was done with school. That was Ashley's idea not mine. Maybe I'll throw her off and ask her to marry me…I know she's the one, we both know that. I don't think I could do that though, I know she wants to be the one to ask. I wonder if this is how all girlfriends feel, they know it's going to happen they just don't when. Well, if I was going to ask her I think I would take her to the beach…to our spot. Maybe pack a picnic, some wine, and a small cd player for some music. That's how I would propose to Ashley. I wonder where she's going to ask me, I wonder if she's thought about it.

I'm brought out of my A.D.D. thoughts when I hear someone yelling my name. "…SPENCER!" I look up and it's Ashley walking towards me. "Are you ok? I've been calling your name for like a minute" she gets to me and touches my arm. "Yeah" I lean in and give her a quick kiss, "I was just spaced out, that's all". She looks at me with concern, "Are you sure? Did something happen with your exam?" I love how concerned she is with any thing about me, it's very cute. "Ash, my exam went fine. I swear I was just spaced out" I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. "Let's go look at some places! I'm so excited". I'm now pulling her towards the car.

________________________________________________________________________

We pull up to the real estate office and head inside. We're greeted by a younger looking girl, we tell her where here to meet with Cindy. We wait about two minutes and then Cindy comes walking out, "Ms. Davies?" Ash hops out of her seat, "That me". Cindy walks over and shakes her hand and I stand up. "This is my girlfriend, Spencer". Ashley puts her arm around me. Cindy reaches over and offers her hand, "Nice to meet you Spencer", I take her hand "Likewise". Cindy continues on, "Well, I have a listing of some properties I think you'll be interested in. Why don't we head out" she gestures to the door and we follow.

We all get into her car and head off to our first stop. Ashley gets in the front and I'm in the back, I think it's so awkward when two people ride in the back and no one is in the front. Cindy starts up some small talk "So will this be your first house together" Ashley looks back and smiles and responds "We live together now, but this will our first home together". I chime in from the back seat with a smirk, "You're such a sap, Ash". She starts to chuckle "Well I think it cute, I wish my husband would say stuff like that to me". I'm glad Cindy can roll with us, you never know who you're going to encounter these days. "Well here's the first one" Cindy says as we roll to a stop. It was huge…I mean huge, the yard alone would take an entire day to mow. We turn into the drive way and what feel like a mile later Cindy puts the car in park and we all get out. "Ashley, what exactly did you tell her we were looking for?" I ask with my mouth hanging wide open. Ashley turns around and looked at me, "I told her we were looking for a house that we could raise a family in and then I told her our budget". And there it is, I mean what budget did she give her, good lord. "Ashley, I don't want to live in a huge house like this, I mean a house with a pool and a big yard is one thing, but a house with its own zip code is another". I don't want to be stubborn or negative, but this is too much.

"Spencer, if it helps at all this is the biggest house on the list, by like four times. I just thought since it was listed and was in the price range it wouldn't hurt to bring you by. Why don't we just take a look for fun?" Cindy had this motherly way about her that made me smile. "Ok, but just for grins" I say walking up and taking Ashley's hand.

________________________________________________________________________

Crawling into bed that night I was exhausted, but I was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. I would be able to just lay there in Ashley's arms for as long as I wanted to. I nestled next to Ashley putting my head on her shoulder. "So what house caught your eye the most today", she asked as she place a kissed on my temple. "hmmm…I really like the one over looking the ocean, it right on the beach and its beautiful." It's not practical for a family, but it's gorgeous. "I really liked that one too, it was my favorite". I shifted and looked up at her right into her eyes, "You know how much I love you right?" she looks right back into my eyes "If it's half as much as I love you I'd be more than happy" she responds I lean in and capture her in a very passionate kiss. I snuggle back into her; this is perfect I could lay right her for the rest of my life.

"So you wanna keep looking or just snag the beach house?" Ash asks. I really do love the beach house. "Well I really do love that house, but if we want to raise a family, is it really practical?" this is getting a little more real for me. I mean here I am laying in bed with Ashley talking about raising our kids. "I don't know, I think it would be kind of cool to grow up on the beach. Think of all the cute pictures and there is still a yard Spencer, it even has a fence. It also has a pool, which I think you hinted at wanting." I sighed, she was right. "Plus, the house layout is totally awesome. I mean there are plenty of rooms for kids and guest, but it's not too big. The living room window is huge and it looks out to the ocean. The master bedroom is perfect and the tub is also a Jacuzzi." I interrupt her rant, "I really like the kitchen and the dinning room. It's perfect for Friday night dinners." "…and the bathtub is huge and is also a Jacuzzi" Ashley chimes in again. I look at Ashley, she will never change "I get it, you like the tub". Ashley rolls onto her side and now we're facing each other, she reaches over a puts some hair behind my ear. "I think its perfect Spencer, who knew we would find a place on the first day we looked. I think we should get it". How do you say no to that face? "Ash, I really like it too, but I think we should talk about…" she cuts me off "Spence, if you even bring up finances…."now I cut her off "It's important to me that I contribute." I know how Ash feels about this and she knows how I feel about it. "Spencer, you do contribute, you keep me sane and you keep us in order. We've been over this, my money is your money and besides you manage most of my money anyway". I roll my eyes "Ashley, me telling you that you can't buy a new car every five minutes, or the monkey you saw at the zoo is not managing your finances".

"What are you talking about, that is totally control my finances. Please Spencer, let me do this, it's for us and our future. Tell you what, when you get a job you can pay for everything, I promise". I smile, damn that charm. "Ok, you're right. I just don't want to be the girlfriend that mooches off of her rich rock star girlfriend". Ashley just leans in and kisses me and then rolls on top of me, "well I guess I could have you work for room and board."

How did I end up with such an amazingly cheesy, romantic, annoyingly wonderful girl? She makes me so happy and she never fails to surprise me.

I really love this girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley's POV

"And this is the last guest room" Spencer gestured as Paula and Mr. C took a glance.

"Wow, this is a beautiful home, girls" Paula had her hands over her mouth, she was almost speechless.

"The view is awesome, right on the beach" Mr. C chimed in.

"It was a big selling feature for us, but it still has a fenced in area for Chelsea and Glen's kid when it pops out" I decided to add to the conversation.

We had purchased the house and got the keys yesterday. We wanted to show Paula and Mr. C before we started redecorating. I leave for New York in two days and we wanted to make sure we were able to show everyone together. We some how convinced everyone to come over and help paint while I was gone. I didn't like that I wouldn't be here, but I figured as long as I was her to help pick out furniture it would be ok. Spencer and I have been talking about colors since we decided to buy the house and we just had a few more decisions to make.

"Well I think this is awesome, there is enough room for all of us to come for the weekend and it's great for holidays". Glen shouted walking in from the deck.

"Is that all you do?" Spencer asked.

"What" Glen asked innocently.

"Think about parties." Spencer started to laugh.

"I didn't mean drunken parties, I meant get-togethers little sis." Glen shot back.

He had changed a lot, very mature. Chelsea brought it out in him. He was going to make a great dad.

"I knew what you meant Glen and you're right. Once we have it done we'll have everyone out for the weekend" What I use to hate in Glen, I loved now.

"Yeah, Aunt Ashley" Glen said giving me a high five. He's been doing that ever since they announced the pregnancy. I was no longer Ashley, I was Aunt Ashley and I have to be honest I didn't hate it.

"Oh god, who knew you two would become best friends" Spence said rolling her eyes.

"I think it's nice, honey" Paula chirped.

"Ok, well I think it's time we took off. We have to give Glen plenty of time to pick up Chelsea" Arthur said as we all made our way to the front door. "Thanks for showing us, I can't wait to get started on the painting and I can't wait for our first get together". He leaned in and gave each of us a hug and kiss. It was followed by Glen and Paula.

"Ashley, have fun in New York. We'll see you when you get back" Paula yelled out the window as the drove away.

I grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her back inside. "Stay right here. Ill be right back" I left her standing in the living room. About 15 minute later I came back and she was no longer in the living room. I looked around and saw her on the deck looking out to the ocean. I walked outside I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"It's just so beautiful" Spencer whispered.

"I know, I love it" I paused for a minute "Come on" she took my hand and followed me inside.

I took her into our bedroom and she let out a gasp. I had set up a temporary bed in the room and put out candles.

"I figured we should spend our first night in the house together before I left" I whispered in a low voice. I really didn't want to go to New York and leave her and all of this.

"I think it's a great idea" she leaned in a kissed me "You're such a romantic Ashley Davies".

I smiled into her lips "Only for you. Come on lets go order some take out, we can eat it on the beach". I took her hand and we went down into the kitchen to get the phone book.

________________________________________________________________________

We were down on the beach and the sun was getting ready to set. We had a blanket, take out, and a good bottle of wine.

"I could get use to this" Spencer was just staring out into the horizon.

"The smell and the sound of the waves is what does it for me. It's just so calming" I say setting the take out aside and scooting back behind Spencer. I pull her back so she leaning her back into my front.

"When you get back, were coming down and doing this a lot" I was more of a demand from Spencer.

"Or, I could just cancel New York and we could start doing this now" I plea one last time.

"Ashley, no matter what you say or do it is not going to change the fact that you're going to New York" Spencer had turned and looked Ashley in the eyes.

"Alright, alright" I say defeated. "I can't wait to get back. I'll have at least a week off and you'll still be out of school. We can get everything in that week and still have time for ourselves before we invite everyone out".

"I don't want you killing yourself looking at furniture while you're in New York, Ash" Spencer said in a concerned voice.

"How is exchange links on the internet killing myself, besides I'll make sure I get most of the work done the first week so when you come we can furniture shop downtown" I had thought about this.

"This is so exciting, I love this idea of decorating this house together.." Spencer started to say, but I had to interrupt her.

"Our house, Spencer, don't forget, our house" I had to correct her.

"I'm sorry our house" she said with a smirk.

"It's ok just don't forget" I say pulling her closer to me. We sit there for about another hour, we watch the sun set and the stars come out. It was just so beautiful.

"You wanna head to bed" I whisper in Spencer's ear.

I think she had already started to dose off "Yeah" she said in a sleepy tone.

"Tell you what, you head up Ill get all this stuff" I told her.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"Yeah, go I'll see you up there in a few minutes" I replied.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss and headed up towards the house. I just stood there and watched her. This was the beginning of the rest of my life and I couldn't be happier with what it looks like. I gather up all our stuff and headed in.

________________________________________________________________________

When I got upstairs Spencer was already in bed, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. I stripped down, hit the lights, and crawled in next to her.

"Sorry I'm so tired, Ashley. I know you probably wanted to.."

"Stop, Spencer, just having you in my arms enough for me. Trust me, we have plenty of night to make love in this room" I kissed her temple.

"You're the best Ash. I love you" she said snuggling into me.

"I love you too" I said.

I laid there and watched her drift off to sleep in my arms in our new home. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person on earth right now; I don't think my life could get any better.

Man, I love this girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley's POV

LAX

"Spencer, you don't need to come in with me, you won't even be able to get past security" I don't like goodbyes and I don't need all of LAX to see me break down.

"Are you sure, Ash? I can come in, it's not a big deal" Spencer is just trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Let's just say bye here, I don't think I can handle anymore" I plead.

"Ok" she says popping the trunk and getting out of the car. She pulled out my suit case and pulled in up to the curb. She went back a shut the trunk and leaned against the car.

I walked up to her and she pulled me close to her.

"I changed my mind, I don't want you to go" she put her forehead to mine.

"That's not even fair, Spence. You know I blow this whole thing off right now. Don't do this to me." My eyes are closed and I rub my nose against her.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just really going to miss you. You're going to be great in New York and I'll get to see you in two weeks" She moves her forehead off mine and lifts my chin up. "I love you" she whispers and kisses me.

"I love you, too" I pull her into a hug and then take my hands and place the around her face and pull her into a very passionate good bye kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I land" I tell her as I start to step away.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Spence says making her way back to the driver's side door. "I love you" she yells.

"I love you too" I say then turn and walk inside the airport.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

After I dropped Ashley off at the airport I drove to our house on the beach. With my cell phone attached to my body I grabbed a towel and my book and walked down to the water.

"Hey Spence" some one yelled when I was just starting to get into my book.

"Kyla" I yelled back in a questioning tone.

"Where have you been? You told us to meet you here at 4:30" Kyla walked up to me with Aiden in tow.

I had completely forgotten I had invited them over to hang out. I knew I would be down about Ash being gone and I thought it would be fun to hang out at the beach and start priming all the walls in the house.

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot. I dropped Ash off and then…" Kyla cut me off.

"We understand, you look like you just lost your puppy" Kyla joked.

"Hey, leave me alone. Two weeks is the most I've been away from Ashley in a long time" I said defensively.

"I'm just kidding" Kyla laid her towel down next to mine.

"So what's the game plan Spence" Aiden asked as he set up his towel.

"We'll I thought we'd chill down here for awhile then go up and start priming. I have all the paint we'll need and we can order in as well". We had purchased a few more air mattresses and new plasma TV yesterday. We knew there would be a bunch of people in and out the next few weeks and we wanted to make sure we had stuff incase they decided to stay over.

"Well I'm excited. I love how the ocean smells at night and waking up listening to the waves, this is going to be great" Kyla chirped!

"I can't thank you guys enough for all your help. It really mean a lot to me and Ash" My friends were truly amazing. My dad and Glen were coming tomorrow afternoon and my mom was coming to join us once her shift ended. We might get this first coat on sooner than we thought.

"Let's grab some sun, we'll head up in a little" Aiden said laying back into the sand.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

"Ladies and gentleman we are making our final descent into JFK, please make sure your seatback is upright and your seatbelt and tray table are fastened"

Ugh, I hate this already. Jill from the label is picking me up and taking me to the office when I land. I have a bunch of meeting today and then I meet with some producers. I need to find one I mesh with. They already have picked a few songs they want me start recording. I also have a long list of people I have to meet with. This is going to be a long two weeks. At least I have something to look forwarded to. We touch down and taxied to the terminal. I made my way to baggage claim where I was met by Jill. I had met her once before in LA so at least I didn't have that awkward greeting period.

"Hey Ashley, welcome to New York" she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hey Jill" I took it "it's nice to see you again. Thanks for picking me up" I said, it really was nice. I hate airports and I hate when people ask me to take them or pick them up.

"It's no problem. Got all your bags? Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup, lead the way" I said gesturing Jill to go.

We made it to her car and started to drive off. "You mind if I make a phone call" I asked Jill.

"Not at all" she said "go right ahead".

"Thanks" I pulled out my cell phone a hit Spencer's name.

"Hey Baby" Spencer answered.

"Hey. I just wanted to call and let you know I landed. Jill and I are headed into the city".

"Good, I'm glad you made it there safe". Listening to her made me miss her even more.

"So what are you up to tonight" I asked.

"Kyla and Aiden are over. We just got back up from the beach and we're getting ready to prime" she said prime like it was a badass thing to do.

I laughed into the phone; she's so cute "Wow, you guys aren't kidding around with getting the painting done".

"Well I need something to do to keep my mind off you" Spencer shot at me.

"You mean you don't sit around and pine over me all day when I'm gone" I pretend to be offended.

"I wanted to, but painting called. I do miss you though" she trailed off.

"I miss you too, but two weeks, right" I asked, just making sure.

"I have my ticket in my pocket. I can't wait." She told me.

"Good. Ok well I'm going to let you go, have fun painting. I love you" I really didn't want to hang up, but I didn't want to leave Jill just sitting there.

"Ok. I love you too. Call me tonight when you get in, I don't care how late it is" another one of Spencer's orders.

"I will, bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Sorry about that" I turned toward Jill.

"It's no problem, not to be nosey, but was that the infamous Spencer" she asked.

"Infamous?" I was confused, how did she know about Spencer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Paul and Jim said that you made them wait before you signed because you had to talk to your girlfriend Spencer. No one has ever made them wait, so we all call Spencer "The Infamous Spencer". She explained. I just chuckled.

"Well then, yes that's her. She's not just some random girlfriend, though." I wanted to explain it wasn't just some girl.

"Hey, you don't have to explain. I think it's nice that you're grounded enough. There are too many people in this music business that only think about themselves. It's refreshing to see someone care and it's refreshing to have someone thank me for picking them up. I believe you're actually the first" She smiled my way.

"Wow, are you serious. That's ridiculous. I give you permission right now to smack me upside my head if I ever get that way. I'm counting on you to follow through on that too" I told her.

"I have a feeling with you I won't need to, but if that transfers over to other artists that would be great" she laughed my way. I have a feeling we'll become good friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

We were just wrapping up painting and getting ready to pop in a movie, it was almost ten. I was popping some popcorn when my phone rang, I looked at it and saw it was Ashley "I'm gonna take this on the deck" I yelled toward Kyla and Aiden.

"Hey baby" I answered the phone.

"Hey" Ashley sounded tired.

"What time is it there" I asked. I hadn't even thought about time change.

"It's almost one" she replied.

"Ash, I'm sorry. Go to bed and call me tomorrow" I didn't want her to be tired for tomorrow.

"No, I want to talk to you. I'm just a little tired from all the travel. How is the painting going?" She did sound interested.

"Not too bad. We finished the dinning room, kitchen and started on the living room. We're just getting ready to pop in a movie" I explained.

"I wish I could be there, falling asleep with you in my arms is not something I like skipping" she's gonna make me even more sad.

"I know, just think two week and I'll be there. Plus, you hate painting; at least you're getting out of that. Oh that reminds me, I sent you a few links for some new kitchen appliances, look at them when you can tomorrow and let me know which ones you like" I had found some really cool stainless steel appliances I thought would look good in the kitchen.

"Ok I will. Go enjoy your movie, Spence. I'll call you when I break for lunch tomorrow".

"Ok, I'll let Aiden and Kyla know you said hi. I love you".

"I love you too, Spence. Good night"

"Goodnight" I hung up the phone and looked down at the spot we claimed only two nights before. I can't wait till we can sit down there together again.

I walked back in a joined Kyla and Aiden in front of the TV. I'm pretty lucky; I have great friends, great parents and a girlfriend I'm in love with.

I love my life and I love that girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to thank everyone who had been reading and reviewing my story. I didn't know that it would be that well received. I just always wondered what would have happened if the show wasn't canceled. It was such a good show, and really one of kind for it's demographic. It's too bad because I think a lot of teens, gay or straight, could find interest and knowledge in the show. Looking at Matt Cohen isn't bad either. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.**

Ashley's POV

So Spencer comes in three days. To be honest time has gone by pretty fast, the nights go slow, but I've been really busy with work. On my down time I've been hanging with Jill a lot. She's really cool and she's straight with me, which I like. I can't wait for Spencer to meet my new friend, that's right Ashley made a friend. I was lounging in my room watching TV and snacking on some room service when someone knocked on my door, not wanting to get up I yelled "Its open" and focused back on the TV.

"Really Ashley, leaving your door propped open, I mean how lazy are you?" Jill asked as she made her way over to the chair next to the couch I was laying on.

"What, I'm in the middle of some very interesting reruns of Jon & Kate…I like to call them the good years" man I really wish they would have tried marriage counseling.

"You're ridiculous. You wanna grab some dinner?" she asked. We had been sharing a lot of meals together these past two weeks.

"Maybe in a little bit. I'm waiting for Spencer to call. Hang here and watch the better years of the Gosselin's with me until Spencer calls, then we can go eat. I'll even let you pick the place" I smiled her way.

"This girl has you whipped" she shot at me.

"Hey, I happen to like doing whatever she wants…" good come back Ashley, I thought to myself. "What about you Jill, do you have anyone whipped?" in all the time we've hung out I've never asked about her personal life.

"I don't know if whipped is the word, but I do have Keith on pretty short leash" she replied with a smile.

"Kieth, huh" I pondered out loud "Will I get to meet this Keith?"

"Well he is coming into town next week for a few days…" she started.

"….Perfect!" I yelled. "We can go on double; I can't wait for you to meet Spencer. She doesn't believe me that I've actually made a friend"

"I don't get that Ashley. I man you're so nice and funny" I had told Jill before that Spencer would be impressed that I made a friend, she laughed it off.

"Well, I know I am awesome, but I keep to myself. The friends that I have I've known for awhile, I guess you could say I have trust issues" I stopped and looked at Jill to see if I was boring her, but she had this look that she wanted to hear more and for some reason I wanted to tell her.

"Growing up as Raife Davies daughter is probably exactly what you think it would be like. People wanted to be friends with me because of who my dad was, not who I was. Then high school came and I wasn't too popular because of my sexuality. My friends now are people who knew me when I was at my most vulnerable and that's how I know they're really my friend. They turned into family and I never really saw a need to get more friends." I just kind of looked at Jill. She had a small smile and a look of interest like she was dying to ask a question. "Go ahead" a pushed her to ask.

"Is it true you and Madison Duarte were enemies in high school?" I couldn't believe she just asked that. I laughed.

"Some one has been reading there US Weekly. Yes, we didn't really see eye to eye, but before that we were best friends. Besides, look at us now she's one of my best friends". Madison and I certainly come along way. Jill had a few funny stories that Madison neglected to share with us, I couldn't wait till the next family dinner.

"Can I ask another personal question?" she spoke softly.

"Sure" I answered. I don't know why I trusted her, but I did.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill's POV

You always think you know about a celebrity's life, but if there is anything  
I've learned from working at the label is you never really know. Ashley has been a warm welcoming, the buzz around her is that she's very closed off and quiet. I wouldn't say I wasn't looking forward to working with her, there was never anything said negative about her, but you just never know. Ashley does like to keep to herself but in the past two weeks we've been hanging out a lot and I've been learning about her. We haven't really delved into the personal stuff like family, but just about everything else. I didn't want her to think I was prying but she had brought it up and I was curious. I think that was part of her appeal, her personal life is such a mystery. She had answered my question about Madision, but I really wanted to know about her a Spencer, not in an "I'm going to sell it to the tabloids" way, I really considered Ashley a friend and it was good to know she considered me one too.

"Can I ask you another personal question?"

"Sure" Ashley responded with out even thinking.

"How did you and the "Infamous Spencer" meet?" I asked with a smile.

When I asked Ashley this question her lips curled up and her eyes had this twinkle in them. To know what that kind of love feels like.

Ashley started "Well, I was this messed up high school know it all. I was spoiled in the form of money because I'm still convinced my mom hated me for being like my dad and being gay. I was a person with out a purpose and I didn't give a damn. I went to school because the law required it… I remember it like it was yesterday…" she paused and relived it in her head before she continued. "I was running late like normal and I was at my locker, it was Spencer's first day at our school and she was way out of her league, she had just moved from Ohio. Anyway, she was lost and was trying to find her way to class and she ran into me spilling my coffee all over me, and me being the pleasant person I am just kind of grunted and mumbled something rude and stomped off. The problem was before I stormed off I looked her in the eyes and couldn't get her out of my head, there was something about her. I followed her into the gym after school and pretty much forced her into letting me show her around town. From there we became really good friends. Suddenly I was looking forward to going to school, she made me feel happy. I knew she cared about me and for the first time in a long long I cared about someone too. She was the straight girl from Ohio, or so I thought. She ended up coming out to me and I freaked".

I had to interrupt her "Wait. You freaked out. The calm, cool, and collective Ashley Davies?"

"Yes, I freaked" she responded with a smirk. "When Spencer was straight it was just a fantasy, something I could hope for, but when she announced she was gay it was all becoming a reality. There was now a possibility for us and it freaked me out because I wanted her so badly, but I didn't know if I had changed enough not to do something stupid and hurt her. We went through a slight rough patch, but eventually we got together and it was…." She paused again and had a shit eating grin on her face "…amazing. Have you ever felt a spark when you've kissed anyone?" she asked me.

"I wish I could say that I have. I felt other things when I've been kissed" I said with a wicked grin.

"Well I hope one day you get to feel that spark, that electricity when you touch someone. It's so…so...there are no words for it. I still feel it when I touch Spencer". The look on Ashley's face when she talks about Spencer is not like any of her other looks, this girl has it bad.

"So you've been living happily ever after since high school?" I asked thinking the answer was yes.

"Not exactly, we broke up for awhile. It was the biggest mistake and biggest regret of my life. I will never forgive myself for that night". Ashley went on to tell me about prom night and Spencer losing her brother. How she then fled to Europe and only then realized how much she needed Spencer in her life. It turned out to be a really touching story. I looked down at the clock and we had been talking for close to an hour about her and Spencer. It was nice that she opened up to me, it meant a lot because I know how closed off she is with many people. We were talking about me going with her to pick up Spencer when her phone rang, "Speak of the devil" she said "I'll take this in the bedroom, start thinking about where you want to go" she finished walking out of the room.

"Hey baby" she said entering the bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I walked into the bedroom and answered the phone "Hey baby".

"Hey there sexy" Spence said in a husky voice.

"ooooo… sexy Spencer's on the phone" why does she have to be sexy Spencer when Jill is here?

"I just miss you so much, I miss your touch and your kiss" I needed to stop this or it wasn't going to end.

"I miss you too, but three days and you'll be here and I will make it all up to you" I tell Spencer. Just hearing her voice made me a little crazy, three days is not too bad, but it's still too long.

"I have my bags already packed and by the door" she was making me want to just rush to sleep. It was like when you were little and the sooner you went to bed the sooner Santa would come.

"I can't wait Spence. I really can't wait for you to meet Jill. You're really going to like her Spencer" I really am excited for them to meet, I think they'll get along great.

"Yes, Jill. Until I meet her, I don't think she exists" I can hear her smiling into the phone. She continues "I'm excited to meet her to. I'm excited to meet anyone you put the effort into talking to outside of work".

"Well she's really great. We're actually getting ready to head out to grab some food. And her boyfriend, Keith, is going to be in town next week. I told her we should go out on a double date, but you'll get meet her before. She's going to drive me to the airport to pick you up, which if you didn't know is in three days". I wanted to just keep reminding myself and her that we would be together in three days!

"I really can't wait to meet her. How is the recording coming along?" Spencer asked.

"It's going great. Josh is being really great; he works well with me and trusts my ideas. I should be done with the first track when you get here". I tell her in an excited voice.

"That's awesome, Ash. I'm so proud of you" she makes my heart melt.

"Thanks baby. How is the house coming along? Have those guys come to install the kitchen appliances?" Spencer has been great with the house while I've been gone. All the walls are already primed and they've started painting all the bedrooms. We picked out the kitchen appliances, actually Spencer found them, but they looked pretty nice so I said sold. We had a few ideas on living room furniture and bedrooms sets for the guest rooms, but we wanted to look around New York before we purchased anything. Spencer sent me a picture of painting Chelsea made for us and we're decorating the living room around it. Chelsea is so talented and she wanted to give us a house warming gift, it was perfect.

"The kitchen is all set and it looks really great! I can't wait for you to see it. We're done painting the four guestrooms and we're going to start on our room and the bathrooms tomorrow". Spencer listed off all that they had done.

"Wow Spence, you guys have been really busy." I can't believe they had gotten all that done.

"I just want everything to be ready to go when we get back so we can have everything done before that following weekend" she stressed.

"Hey I agree with you. I can't wait for everyone to come out. I have some stories Madison failed to share with us that Jill has shared with me".

"Well that is reason enough to get it done" Spencer laughed "Speaking of Jill, I don't want to get keep her waiting. Go enjoy dinner and have fun, I'll see you in three days". I can't wait for Sunday!

"Ok, I will! I miss you so much Spence, I love you".

"I love you too, Ash, so much, Goodnight" I replied "Goodnight" and hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and Jill and I made our way to the restaurant she wanted me to try. In three days Jill was going to meet Spencer. She was going to meet the woman who make me the happiest person; the woman who makes my life better.

The woman that I love.


	13. Chapter 13

**You should check out Pat Green's "Three Days", it has nothing to do with this fic, but it's a great song and an amazing artist.**

Ashley's POV

Today is the day; I woke up at about 4:40 this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. Spencer doesn't get in till 5 tonight but the anticipation was just too much. By the time nine rolled around I has been up showered, dressed, fed, and got in my fill of Saved by the Bell in on TBS. I headed off to the studio to finish the latest track we had been working on.

I had been working hard, Josh and I had been on a roll and the track was almost done. Just a few tweaks we needed to make and six of the twelve tracks would be good to go. We decided to take lunch, which worked out perfectly since Jill had just arrived.

"Jill, yo!" I shouted in my best thug impression "You ready to grab some grub".

She chuckled, "Yeah, I just need to check my e-mails real quick. I've been in meetings all morning".

I followed her into her office and plopped down on the couch while she checked her e-mails. Her cell phone went off and she answered.

"Hey baby…….nothing much, just getting ready to grab some lunch with Ashley………..I know she excited to meet you too, and you'll get to meet the "Infamous Spencer" too". She looked over a smile at me. "Ok well call me when you know for sure so I can some get you…………ok……I love you too…….bye".

"Keith" I looked over and asked.

"Yup, he's really excited to meet you, but to be honest he's more excited about Spencer….I kind of am too, no offense" she deadpanned.

"Oh, none taken. I'm really exited to see her too" I laughed back.

"So, lunch. How about South East, I'm craving one of their salads" she threw my way.

"Sounds good, let's go" I said hopping up from the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

We had started to chow down on our food when Jill asked "So what time do you want to leave for the airport?"

"Well her plane lands at 5, so whenever you think we need to leave to get there in time. You don't mind if we park at wait for her at baggage claim do you?" I really wanted to meet Spencer at the baggage claim…I just need to see her as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that's cool. Let leave around four fifteen, that should give us plenty of time. Do you want me to make a sign for Spencer" she tried to get that out with a straight face, but couldn't.

"Ha..ha" I huffed out.

"Well I figured maybe she would find us quicker and you could be reunited sooner. Is it going to be like I'm watching a romantic movie…the crowds parts, your eyes meet, she throws down her bags in the midst of running towards you. You start running too and open your arms, she jumps your way and you catch her and spin her around…of course this is all in slow motion".

I just look at her with a sly grin "You know I never knew you were so funny Jill, you should add that to your resume" It's funny because it's true; I probably will run at Spencer when I see her.

________________________________________________________________________

Josh and I were in the middle of mixing the track together when Jill knocked on the door, "You ready to head out Ashley" she asked.

I looked at the clock, I didn't even realize what time it was "Is it 4:40 already"?

"Pretty close" she responded.

"Ok, well Josh, I trust you to finish this up. I'm going to head out and I'll see you tomorrow around ten." I shot his way.

"Word. I can't wait to meet the "Infamous Spencer" he said with a smile.

This was going to be fun to explain to Spencer. Jill and I hopped in her car and headed off to the airport. After two long weeks I was going to Spencer again, I couldn't wait.

I was so happy right; I don't think my day could get any better!

Man, I love that girl!


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley's POV

Jill and I were on our way to the airport. I was like a kid getting ready to go to Disney World, I couldn't keep still.

"So you don't mind if we park and go in do you?" I asked Jill.

She chuckled a little bit, "I didn't know there was another option."

"Am I a little over the top right now? I am, I'm being ridiculous aren't I"? I rambled on.

I was just so…I don't even know the word. Two weeks was a long time and I missed her. I wasn't sleeping that well and I'm use to having her by my side. It's the little things I miss. The little looks of annoyance that she always gives me, the way her faces twitches after I kiss her, her telling me what to wear to bed. I'm telling you I never knew dressing myself could be so hard after someone had been telling me for months. It was the little things that I wanted back.

"You're not being ridiculous, Ashley. To tell you the truth I'm a little excited to meet Spencer. I feel like I already know her from how much you talk about her". Jill shot me another smile.

Ok, so I talk about Spencer a lot. So what! There is a lot to tell about her and if I talk about her it's kind of like she is with me. "Well, you're welcome; you guys can jump right into friendship since you know so much about her".

We pull into the airport and head to short term parking. Hoping that we remember where we parked we head inside. I head straight over to the arrival/ departure board and look for Spencer's flight.

"DELAYED! You've got to be kidding me" I say a probably a little louder than I should have.

"Ashley, it's only by fifteen minutes, that's not too bad. Come on lets go grab smoothie or something. That will kill some time".

Jill and I grab a drink and park ourselves on a bench near the escalator by the baggage claim. I had my phone in my hand waiting for the text from Spencer that the plane had landed.

"So what are you gonna do tonight? Take her out on the town, stay in, a little of both?" Jill raised her eyebrows.

"Hah! I'll have to see what Spence wants to do. She might be worn out from the flight. We'll probably order room service and watch a movie or something". I responded to Jill.

"Watch a movie huh. I've never heard it called that before" she deadpans.

I shove her in the arm and tell her to shut up. Just as I'm doing that my phone goes off. I flip it open.

"Well?" Jill says looking at me.

"The plan landed and they're getting ready to deplane" I said with a big grin.

"I'm not going lie, Ashley. I might be more excited to see Spencer than you are" I know she's just trying to keep my mind sane till Spencer gets here.

"I don't think that's possible" I laugh at her.

"I don't know Ashley, I mean we're talking about the "Infamous Spencer", this is a big deal! I mean you've met her before; this is totally new for me. There might be a fist fight to see who can get to her first". Jill was cracking me up at this point.

"You know I will have no problem kicking your ass if you are even slightly in the path of me getting to Spencer". She was laughing at this point to, we probably looked like morons.

"Don't worry Ashley. I am here as your driver. I will stay out of the way and secretly record your long awaited reuniting with the "Infamous Spencer" so I can show everyone at the label. They were all very jealous that I got to be here." Jill had turned out to be an awesome friend. You never know when you're in the spotlight who you can trust and I took a big leap with Jill and it turned out to be a good move.

"You're not my driver, you're my friend. And as your friend I know that you wouldn't tape me and Spencer to show off to the entire label". Jill gave me a look that secured my trust with her.

"Well congratulations Ashley" Jill said with a smile.

"Congratulations for what" I asked in confusion.

"You made it through the delay. Here comes a giant group of people down the escalator" Jill said pointing behind me.

I turn around and just freeze. My eyes are going nuts trying to find Spencer in the crowd. The swarm of people headed towards the baggage claim started to hinder my sight toward the escalator. "Do you see her?" I ask Jill.

"Ashley, I've only seen her in the pictures you should me, I don't think I could pick her out in a big crowd". Not helping JILL!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

So we had a little bit of a late start leaving LA, but the pilot said we had good tail wind so we would make up most of it. I was so excited I'm sure people thought it was my first time on a plane. It was the longest plane ride, or for that matter any ride of my life. In a matter of forty five minutes I would get to see Ashley. It had been such a long two weeks, but all worth it. The house was almost done; we just needed to fill a few rooms with furniture, which Ash and I were going to do this week….together. I wanted to make sure that this house was ours. It was something that Ashley made clear when we she asked me to "re- move-in" with her. She wanted it to be our home. I wanted to make sure that even though she was gone it was still us making all the decisions.

"Ladies and gentleman we are making our final descent into JFK, please make sure your seatback is upright and your seatbelt and tray table are fastened"

I stowed everything in its proper place and pulled out my cell phone. As soon as I could I wanted to text Ashley to let her know my plane had landed. She said that Jill was coming with her to pick me up. I was excited to meet this Jill that Ashley had been talking about. The fact that she actually talked to someone outside of work shocked me, I needed to meet this person. I wanted to thank her, because I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for her Ashley probably would have freaked out and done something stupid, she was a good distraction for her. We touched down and taxied towards the gate. I turned on my phone a sent Ashley a text. I couldn't get to the gate fast enough. My seat was in the middle of the plane so it took some time to get off the plane. You would have thought we were unloading a cruise ship there were so many people. Another plane must have just gotten in as well. I make my way with the crowd toward the baggage claim; I make it to the escalator and start to look for Ashley. The giant wall in front of me was causing a problem, I just need to make it under the wall and then I can look for her.

I look out into the swarm of people and immediately start looking for my brunette. My eyes are going nuts, until I see her, then my eyes lock and my lips turn upwards…I see her.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I'm eyeing every single person who is coming down that escalator, I feel like I'm trying to pick a slightly lighter ball out of an entire pit. I mean what the hell, are they unloading a cruise ship, where the hell did all these people come from?

I'm getting ready to scream when I see those blue eyes; I could pick those blue eyes out anywhere. She sees me and our eyes lock, my grin gets gianourmous.

"Do you see her yet?" I'm pretty sure Jill asked but I had already started to make my way towards Spencer. It wasn't easy either, people were trying to go one way and I was trying to go against them.

Once Spencer stepped off the escalator I lost eye contact with her, but I kept making my way towards her anyway. It wasn't exactly like the movies but I just stopped and started looking around for her. How could I have lost her already? I turned around and two people moved in opposite directions and there she was looking for me just as I was her. It was as if time froze. I smiled at her she smiled at me and before I could even realize what was happening we were both on each other. I pulled her into one of the strongest most secure hugs ever. My hand was in her hair, the other hand securely around her back. My face was in her neck. "I missed you so much, Spence" I said into her neck, giving it a kiss.

"I missed you, too" She said putting her hands around my head pulling me up to meet her eyes. I capture her lips into a sweet, not over the top kiss. "I love you".

She kissed me one more time "I love you too". I pulled her back into a hug and we just stood there. It seemed like forever, because I didn't want to let her go. Eventually I pulled back and looked into those blue eyes, "I'm so glad you're here" I leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'm so glad to be here. Come on let's get my suitcase and get out of here. I want to meet this Jill". Oh crap, I completely forgot about Jill. I turn around and see her sitting on a bench waving at me. I motion for her to come over.

"Spence, this is Jill" I say as Jill comes walking up. "Jill this is Spencer".

They shake hands as Jill says "So, this is the "Infamous Spencer", it's so nice to finally meet you".

Spencer shoots a confused look my way "It's nice to finally meet you too".

"I'll explain later. Why don't you two stand her and talk about how great I am. Spence I'll go grab your suit case and then we can get out of here". I kiss her on the cheek and make my way towards the belt.

When I come back with Spencer's bag in tow they are laughing. Oh this could be dangerous, I think to myself.

"You two ready to go" I ask as I walk up.

"Ashley, the "Infamous Spencer" is awesome; she has some great stories they're going to love at the label". I look over at Spencer… she and I would have to have a talk about her and Jill becoming partners in crime.

"I bet she does, come on lets get out of her" I say as we begin to walk toward the parking garage. As we're walking I take Spencer's hand, I've missed just holding her hand.

We make it to the car and I throw Spencer's suitcase into the trunk. "You take the front Spence, the views on the way to the hotel are great".

The ride to the hotel was filled with laughter and stories. Jill was telling Spencer all we had been up to in the past two weeks. Spencer was impressed by how much of a people person I had been. Every few minutes she would just turn around and smile at me and I would smile back. We finally pulled up to the hotel. We said our goodbyes to Jill, she informed me that she had pushed everything back for tomorrow so I didn't have to be at the studio till eleven. Jill was amazing.

As soon as we were in the room I had Spencer pinned against the door. My mouth began its assault on Spencer. Her hands were all over me; my hands began to work on her shirt. I pulled it over head and tossed it aside. My shirt was quickly discarded and I started to move her towards the bedroom. We made quick pit stop at the couch when I tripped. It didn't stop us though; we managed to take both of our pants off. However, as hot as it is having sex on our couch having sex on a hotel couch…not so much. I stand up and pull Spencer up with me. I hoist her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Her mouth attaches its self to my neck and my legs go weak. I some how managed not to fall. I make it to the bed and I fall backwards onto my back. I immediately flip us over so I'm on top.

I lean back and just stare into her eyes "I love you so much".

"I love you too" she pants out.

"God, you are so beautiful" I lean down and kiss her collar bone and make my way down to her stomach. I had missed this. She pulls me back up and connects with my mouth. She rolls me over so she's on top and then she sits up and straddles me. I sit there running my hands up her thighs and she takes off her bra and tosses it aside. Man, I love reunions.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

We're snuggled up in bed, a sheet barely covering us. "Wow" is all I can get out.

"Yeah…"Ashley responds "That was amazing" still out of breath.

I snuggle in closer to her chest if that's possible. I kiss her chest and her neck. "I am so happy to see you".

"Mmmmm…I am so happy you are here too" Ashley says kissing my temple. She continues "So, are you hungry? Do want to go out? I was thinking we could get room service and order a movie. Maybe I'll give you a tour of the hotel room".

I chuckle, it hit me when she said that that we hadn't really taken in the room or the view which Ashley had said was amazing. "Well, I like what I'm seeing right now" I lean down and kiss her softly. "I like the room service idea, I just want to be with you tonight, we can see New York tomorrow".

She pulls me in closer and kisses the back of my neck. "Ok, why don't you go start the shower, I'll order some food and join you".

"Ok, that sounds like a plan" I roll over and kiss her. About ten minutes later we finally break apart and I head into the bathroom.

As much as I hated being away from Ashley the reunion was something that I could do again. I never knew how much I needed to touch Ashley until I couldn't touch her. We had two weeks worth of touching to catch up on. Actually, to be honest I couldn't wait to just snuggle up with her on the couch and watch a movie. Eventually Ash joined me in the shower and we went another round. We were just drying off when the room service arrived. We changed into some pajamas and sat down in front of the TV. We ate and then I crawled up next to her and she held me tight and we just held onto each other and watched "Sleepless in Seattle". Eventually we moved into the bedroom and finished the movie and drifted off holding each other.

Man, I have missed her so much. I am so in love with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, short update this time. Work has been really busy and with the fourth coming up haven't had a lot of time, but wanted to give you something that will hold you over.**

Spencer's POV

I woke up to Ashley nuzzling her head closer to me. Her arm was slung over my waist and pulling me closer, she placed a kiss on my neck and exhaled as if she was half asleep.

"Ash?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"hmmm" she said into my neck.

"What time is it?" I said starting to shift.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go back to sleep" she pulled me in tighter.

I rolled over and started placing light kisses all over her face, this woke her up. She opened her eyes and kissed me square on the lips, "Hey".

"Hey" I replied leaning back down and kissing her again.

Ash, pulls me in and deepens the kiss while pulling me on top of her and rolling me over.

She pulls away, "mmm...I have so missed waking up next to you".

I kiss her one more time before replying, "I've missed morning sex with you". I lift my hand and move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I was trying to be romantic, Spence." She laughed.

"Well maybe right now I don't want romance, maybe I just want sex from my girlfriend." I was slightly joking, but mostly serious.

Instead of responding Ashley just kicked it into high gear and began an assault on my body. We had a lot of catching up to do.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill's POV

I had been on the phone for twenty minutes with the studio, I had confirmed Ashley's studio time twice yesterday and now they're telling me it wasn't changed.

"Look Joe, it's six o'clock in the morning and I am not going to call her and tell her that she has to be at the studio in an hour and half" I yelled into the phone.

"_Look I'm sorry Jill, but this is what is says in the logs. The studio was booked last night for eleven for someone else." _Joe knew I was pissed, I could hear it in his voice.

"When I find out who I talked to last night, they have something coming." I shut my phone. This is not a phone call I wanted to make.

I sighed and then opened the phone and dialed Ashley's number.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

We were getting right into the good stuff when my phone went off. Whoever it is would be getting a knife to the head. Spence stopped kissing me…

"Nope, nope let it ring" I said taking back control of her lips. She did not put up much of a fight. That is until my phone rang again. I stopped kissing her and just rested my forehead on hers.

"Ash, just get it. They're just going to keep calling" Spencer said defeated.

I placed a kiss lips and reached over to the night stand. "Whoever this is, this better be damn good" I said very unhappily into the phone.

"I am so sorry, Ashley." It was Jill and she sounded scared. I felt a little sorry.

"What's going on Jill…it's like 6:15 in the morning." I lighten up a little.

"Look Ashley, I'm sorry. I just got a call form Joe at the studio and your time was moved back to 7:30. I don't know how it happened but I going to figure it out" she sped up as she got towards the end. I just sighed and looked at Spencer, this is not the morning I was looking forward to.

"It's ok Jill, we'll be there. It will just give us more time this afternoon."

"Again, Ashley I'm so sorry I know that Spencer just got here.." I cut her off.

"Jill, calm down it's not your fault. We'll be there at 7:30, no biggie. I am however going to hang up the phone now and salvage what ever time I have left."

"Alright, later." We both hung up.

I looked back down at Spencer.

"What's wrong" she asked me.

I kissed her and then let her have the bad news "Sorry, no morning sex for you today. The studio called and I have to be there in like and hour. I'm sorry." I leaned back in and gave her another kiss.

She groaned and followed with "That's alright, you can make it up to me with afternoon sex and taking a shower together." She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Oh, I think I can manage that." I kiss her one more time and hop out of bed pulling her with me. I love shower time and I really love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**So it's another short chapter and I apologize. I'm getting ready to go on vacation out of the country so I wanted to give you something till I got back. It will be about two weeks. Feel free to send ideas for the direction of the story. I'm starting to draw blanks. Enjoy.**

Spencer's POV

We hurry up and get ready so Ashley won't be late to the studio. We decided not to take our showers together, because if we did we would still be in there. We're walking down the streets of New York on the way to the studio. It's so different from LA, I mean some people think a big city is a big city, but something is different. I feel Ashley grab my hand and I squeeze it and look over at her. Ashley is just smiling at me, I don't think her smile has left since I got here, I know mine hasn't.

"Want to stop and grab some coffee" she asks me.

"If we have time that fine, but I can live with out it" I really didn't want Ashley to be late, not the day I come to town.

"Ok, we'll send someone out to get some coffee once we get there".

"Ash, I can run out and get some when we get there, you don't need to send someone out". I would hate to make someone run and get me coffee.

"Non-sense Spence, we have assistants there for a reason. Besides, they love getting coffee for me because I always buy them there's. Don't worry Spence, they wont think you're mean."

I was worried about meeting everyone, especially after Jill called me the "Infamous Spencer". Who knows what Ashley had told them?

We finally make it to this ridiculously tall building and Ashley holds the door open for me. We walk in and she takes my hand again and we head over to the elevators. The doors open and we step off into the lobby.

"Good morning, Ashley" the girl behind the desk says and follows with "Is this the "Infamous Spencer"?

"You really need to tell me what that about" I tell Ashley with out moving my lips.

She smiles at me and turn to the receptionist, "Yes, Michelle. This is Spencer. Spencer this is Michelle".

I shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you".

She smiles and responds "It's nice to finally meet you in person".

What the hell is going on? Is all I can think.

"Ashley, Jill said that she'll be her in about and hour and the guys from the label will be over to listen to the tracks."

"Alright, sounds good. Hey can you send Jake down to Starbucks and have him get two of my regulars and whatever he wants?"

"Sure thing" Michelle said as we started to walk away.

"Ok, Ash. Why is everyone calling me the "Infamous Spencer"?"

She gave me a little smile and touched my nose with her finger "because youre just so darn cute."

"Funny Ash, what have you been telling them?"

She stopped walking and grabbed my arm and pulled me close, our faces were almost touching.

"They call you the infamous Spencer because not only have I not stopped talking about you, but because when I told the label heads I would have to wait to talk to you…well no one had ever said they had to think about signing a deal with them." My lips started to move upwards.

"You're the "Infamous Spencer" because I made them wait so I could talk to you about it. You're kind of a big deal around her…I'm a little jealous".

I lean forward and kiss her, mostly because I want to, but she was so sincere and nervous when she was telling me. It made her so kissable.

"So…am I a more a of big deal than you?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Well to me you are…but I'm pretty important around here." She doesn't lack modesty that's for sure.

"You're ridiculous" I say.

"I'm yours" she spits back and leans in and kisses me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Spencer POV

Hanging out in New York with Ashley for the week was amazing. Not only did I get to spend time with her but seeing the city and being around mid west people again was great. I saw how much everyone loved Ashley and how well she treated everyone; her social skills had improved amazingly. I felt good knowing Jill was going to be around too when Ash was on the road, she could keep her in check. That's right Ashley, with my approval, asked Jill to be her road manager. I'm not sure if I would ever want that job, but I'm glad Jill wanted it.

We were headed back to L.A. and I was excited to get back to our house. It was almost all put together and the bedroom was all done…very excited for our first night in our room together. We had found all the furniture we need for the rest of the house and it was being delivered to the house tomorrow. By the weekend it would be ready for our house party for everyone. I was more excited that Ash would have her first single done and be able to play it for everyone.

I looked over next to me and Ash was still passed out, she had really been working hard on this album and she stressed about every little thing. It was cute and amazingly sexy to see her so passionate about something and I shared that with her…every night.

We were getting ready to land so I need to wake her up.

"Ash" I nudged her shoulder. She shifted a little.

"Ash, come on wake up we're about to land". She started to flutter her eyes open.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked stretching.

"About three hours" I replied with a slight smirk leaning over and giving her quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was" she said yawing again.

"Baby, you've been working in overdrive for the past three weeks. Even when you weren't at the studio you were still taking notes and working on adjustments…"

She interrupted me "Spence, I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't giving you enough attention.."

And I cut right back in "No, Ash that's not what I meant. I'm so proud that you were and still are so involved and obsessed with your work. It is amazing to see you this passionate and committed to something."

"Thanks" Ashley said with a grin leaning in for another quick kiss.

Ashley's POV

We got our baggage and met up with Aiden. It was so good to see him it's been too long. He dropped us off at the house and said Kyla would be stopping by later whether we liked it or not.

We dropped our bags in the front entry way and Spence wrapped me up from behind.

"You want a tour of the new house?" she kissed my neck.

"What kind of tour are we talking?" I spin around and meet her eyes "I mean is it like a "Let me show how each room is good for sex" tour?"

"You are out of control sometime, you know that right" she grabbed my hand a pulled me along.

We went through each room and it looked amazing, they did such a great job while I was gone. I was glad I would be able to help with some of it tomorrow.

We finally made it upstairs to our room. Spencer stood in front of the door blocking it with her arms behind her back. "You ready to see it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stepped closer and invaded her space "Yes" I whispered into her ear. I could feel her shudder. She opened up the door slowly and allowed me in. I was frozen in my place, I couldn't move.

The room was amazing. There were pictures everywhere, black framed pictures, of us. There were soft greens and blues and slight touches of dark orange in the room, but the pictures were of us, everywhere. I loved it; they were mostly candid pictures, Kyla probably being the culprit.

"Spence" I whispered.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked me.

"I think it's perfect" I said pulling her in placing a kiss on her temple. "I couldn't have pictured a better room".

"Good. You know what even better…we know the bed is great" Spencer pulled me into a searing kiss.

I lifted her up and moved over to the bed. This defiantly was a perfect room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Spencer's POV

I woke up in Ashley's arms, she was holding me tightly. I was in Ashley's arms in our room, what a feeling. She started to stir behind me and I just snuggled closer to her. She started to place kisses on my neck.

"Good morning" Ash said in between kisses.

I rolled over so I could be face to face to with her. I leaned in and captured her lips in a morning kiss. "Good morning" I said.

"I think I would be the happiest person in the world if I got to wake up like this every morning" Ash said capturing my lips one more time.

"Well we might not be able to wake up like this every morning, but we can try our best" I said nestling into the crook of her neck. She put her arm around my head and pulled me close.

She kissed my temple and suggested "Let's just lay her for awhile. We haven't had a chance to just be with each other".

"I like that idea" I replied. I pull the covers up on us and throw my arm over her stomach and lean my head up just a bit to kiss her neck.

About two hours later were showered, dressed and fed with what little food was left in the house. We would have to stock up before this weekend for sure. The delivery men should be here any minute to deliver the rest of our furniture. Our house was about to be complete.

Kayla's POV

"Look, you can go over later. I just think you should give them time" Aiden was now pleading with me.

"Aiden! I didn't go last night! I want to go now. I haven't seen my sister in almost a month" I was getting a little short with him. I didn't mean to, he was right, but I wanted to see my sister and Spencer.

"Tell you what, I know something that can keep you occupied for a while" Aiden said with his charming smile.

"Aiden, you are not really trying to distract me with sex are you?" I asked only slightly shocked he would think that.

"Well I was going to say shopping, but I would prefer the sex" he stepped closer to me and pulled me in with his strong arms.

He leaned in and I met him halfway and our lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss continued and the next thing I know we're on the floor in the living room. Thank goodness we still didn't share a loft with Ash and Spencer; that could have been interesting. Not that we haven't walked in on them enough times.

"Wow" I panted as Aiden wrapped us in a blanket from the couch.

"Yeah" he replied pulling me in close and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"So that helped distract me…so good for you" I turned to face him and kissed his nose.

"I am happy to distract you anytime you would like. In fact, I could be ready for another distraction very soon."

I rolled on top of him and straddled him. "I could be up for another distraction".

He sat up and his hands went behind my head and pulled me into his mouth. Ashley and Spencer could wait, round two was about to begin.

Ashley's POV

"Just a little more to the right and I think we'll be good" Spencer instructed me. We were hanging the last of the artwork that we picked out in New York. Once this was straight our house would be complete. I loved our house, our bedroom was my favorite, and not for the reason everyone would think. The pictures of us all around the room made me so proud of our relationship. That's the thing about a photo; it can express the things words can't describe. It was perfect because a lot of what Spencer and I have words can't describe.

"Perfect" Spencer said as I stepped back next to her to admire my work.

"Yeah I know, but what about the picture" she looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Thank God I'm not with you for your witty personality" she deadpanned. Nice comeback Spence.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me hard and bent her over and kissed her with everything I had at the moment. I pulled her back up and we were both out of breath. We just stared at each other until she literally jumped on me. Her momentum caused me to back into the newly purchased sofa. We fell backwards but that did not stop the intense lip lock we were in. My hands started to make their way up her shirt and up her back. She moaned into my mouth as her hand worked through my hair.

I sat us up so she was straddling my lap and she attacked my neck which elicited a moan from my mouth. She made her way back to my mouth and we separated just for a few seconds and looked into each others eyes. I took that opportunity to rid her of her shirt. Once it was tossed aside I attacked her neck and her chest with kisses.

"Ash" she whimpered out her mouth.

I worked my way back up to her mouth and gave her good kiss before pulling back.

"God, you are so beautiful" I said taking my hand from behind her head and sliding it down her neck and chest before stopping on her well defined abs.

"You're beautiful" she responded tugging on my shirt. I lifted my arm to help her.

We attached our lips back together and her tongue moved along my lower lip and I immediately allowed her access. I was undoing her jeans when I heard the most unpleasant sound ..

"OH WOW….whoops…umm" a voice said from behind us.

Spencer jumped up from me as if her mom just walked in on us back in high school. I knew that voice anywhere; I don't know why Kyla had a knack for always walking in at the worst times.

"Kyla! HEY" Spencer said franticly looking for her shirt. "We were just um…hanging up some pictures".

I grabbed my shirt and threw in on and stood up, "Hey baby sis, long time no see".

I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered in my ear.

"Oh you owe me" I responded. Spencer came up from behind me and pulled Kyla into a hug.

"Wow, you guys this place looks amazing" Kyla said quickly trying to cover up the fact that she had interrupted me and Spencer.

"We're pretty proud of it" I told her pulling Spence in close to my side and giving her a quick but sweet kiss that told her we would finish what we started later.

"So…tell me all about New York" Kyla asked sitting down on the chair next to the couch Spencer and I almost broke in. Kyla needed to hurry up her little meet and greet quickly, that couch, Spencer, and I had an appointment.


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer's POV

We had been grocery shopping for fifteen minutes and I already remember why I liked to do the shopping alone. Being at the grocery store with Ashley was like being with a six year old; you always have to check the cart for things they might have snuck past you.

"Ashley! There is no reason we need four boxes fruit snacks" I feel like this is the eighteenth thing I've yelled at her about.

"Come on Spence, we need four boxes for the weekend. It's great snack for the beach and there will be a lot of us" she had those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I better not find out that you ate all of them" I give her a stern look followed with a smile.

"Thanks" she said kissing me on the cheek and disappearing around the next aisle.

I looked down in the cart and I reached in and took out three of the four packages of double stuffed Oreos and put them back on the shelf. How she keeps her body looking so good I will never know, or really care!

"Ok Spencer, now these were on sale, it said 10 for 10 so that's why I have so many" she says holding ten boxes of Pop Tarts.

"Ash, that doesn't mean you have to buy all 10 boxes. Have you ever been grocery shopping before?" I laughed.

She dumped them into the shopping cart and gave me this confused look.

"Ash, we aren't not getting ten boxes of Pop Tarts" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"But looked at the savings, Spence" she said like I was throwing money around.

"We can get three boxes for the same sale price" I reassured her.

"Then why do they say 10 for 10?" she was still confused.

"Because cute girls like you think they have to buy all ten" I said smacking her ass as I pushed the cart to the Pop Tart aisle to put some back.

After an eventful trip to the store we made our way home and put the groceries for our weekend celebration away. My dad was excited to use our new state of the art grill we had put in, and I couldn't wait to eat my dad's grilling!

I joined Ashley on the couch once I got the last bit put away. She had the TV on and I snuggled up next to her and she lifted up her arm for me to get closer with out taking her eyes off the TV. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, she looked over at me and smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, pulled me closer and turned back to a DVR'd episode of Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D list.

I lost track of time and must have drifted off because I was startled awake when the doorbell went off. I jumped a little and Ashley moved too, she must have been asleep too.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching.

"Ummm….4:30" she responded looking at the DVR box.

"Oh Crap" I jumped off the couch "That's either my parents or Glen and Chelsea or.." I was looking around and moving erratically trying to figure out if I need to straighten anything up.

"Spence, calm down, the house is clean. Go answer the door and I'll straighten up in here." I nodded and went towards the front door, still trying to fully wake up.

I opened the door and Kyla and Aiden were standing there holding bags and some casserole dishes.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Ash and I fell asleep on the couch" I gave an apologetic look.

"No problem" They said stepping in.

"Here, let me help you with something" I reached my hands out and grabbed some covered dishes from Kyla. "Aiden, if you just want you can run those up to your room".

When we were painting and decorating, I let everyone decide what room they wanted and what colors they wanted. I thought it would be a nice touch and I was creatively drained.

Aiden took off upstairs and Kyla followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey Ky" Ash said coming in the deck.

"Hey Ash. So are ready for this weekend. I mean everyone under one roof for a whole weekend?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"I think it will be fine" I replied quickly. "We have enough room and a whole ocean out there; I think we'll be fine."

The doorbell rang again and I kissed Ash and went to greet our guests. This weekend better work out…I'm only a little worried.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I know it's been awhile since my last update. I was out of town again. I'll try and update more regularly, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing…I really appreciate it. Feel free to always shoot ideas my way; the creativity can tend to run low after awhile. Ok, well it's short but enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Ashley's POV

Everyone had arrived, the big dysfunctional family that we are. Madison was arguing with Glen about who knows what. Kyla and Chelsea were talking with Paula and Aiden and my dad were firing up the grill.

"You think we'll make it through the weekend" Spencer asked sliding her arms around me from behind.

"Spence" I said turning around, "Everything is going to be fine, I don't know why you are worrying so much."

"I just want everything to go great. I mean the house is done, it's our first family get together…I'm just nervous", I have to admit she really cute when she's anxious.

"You should be more worried about the fact that you start school back up in like two weeks…that is going to suck" I bring up.

"Why would you even bring that up to me?" Spencer yelled and slapped me on the shoulder.

I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and rubbed her upper arms to calm her. "Spencer, everything is going to be fine this weekend. Your mom doesn't hate me anymore, remember? Madison isn't a bitch any….well most of the time she's not a bitch. And as far as school goes you only have like what, two more years?"

"Look at you being all comforting. It's weird, but it fits you well" she leans in a kisses me.

"Yeah, well don't let that get around I have rep to uphold" I tell her as seriously as I can.

"Well now you'll have to bribe me not to go running to the tabloids" she leans in seductively.

"I think I can think of a few things that will keep you quite" I whisper in her ear.

"Alright, we're ready for the steaks" Aiden yells coming into the kitchen.

"Right, let me get them" Spencer says stepping out of my embrace.

"This place is pretty great Ash" Aiden steps closer to me.

"Yeah it is, you guys did a great job painting and helping Spencer out while I was gone. Thank you for that." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it was our pleasure. Plus, Kayla was all excited that she got to decorate our room and stuff…and I'm excited that we have the loft to ourselves and a place to visit right on the beach" he replied smiling.

"Yeah that is a nice bonus, isn't it?"

"Alright, Aiden here you go" Spencer handed him the tray of steaks.

Aiden took off to the patio and started cooking the steaks with Mr.C. We all gathered around the table that night and had one of the best meals I've ever had. It was amazing we were a family. I could see us spending many holidays together here and pretty soon a little kid would be running around. I know we're still young and I'm me, but I was looking forward to the day that Spence and I could start a family. I couldn't wait for them to get to be apart of these get-togethers.

We all talked about my trip to New York and all the rooms in the house. We then all decided to give Glen and Chelsea some name ideas for the baby. They find out in a few weeks the sex of the baby. I'm trying to convince them to name the kid after me. After dinner we cleaned up and everyone was just hanging out in the living room. I looked around and everyone had their own little conversations going. I couldn't seem to find Spencer though. I knew where she probably was.

"Hey" I whispered in her ear as I put my arms around her. She had made her way down to the beach. I could see her silhouette from the balcony.

"Hey" she said back as she put her hands on mine.

"What are you doing down here all alone?" I asked.

"I love it down here. The smell, the breeze, the way the sand feels on my feet, the way the waves sound crashing into the shore. It's perfect, it's even better with a certain someone here with me" she turned her head at the end and smiled.

"See I think its perfect right here with you and all the other stuff is just bonus" I kissed her neck.

She squeezed me a bit tighter. "So what's everyone doing up there?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Aiden and Glen are talking about some car that just came out and how they can swing getting it. Kyla, Chelsea, and Madison are trying to decide what the artwork should go on her next album and I think your mom and dad might have headed off to bed already. Which leaves you and me…now we're down here contemplating if we want to get it on right here on the beach or take it to our room." I start to kiss her neck.

"We're not having sex at all tonight Ash, we have a house full of people" she laughed.

"Well they all know we're active, I don't think they'd mind" I continue the assault on her neck.

"Nice try there Casanova, it aint gonna happen, but I think I could arrange a nice make out session on the beach." She turns around and faces me.

"I think that will do" I capture her lips and pull away for a second to lay down the blanket I brought down with me.

"Always prepared, Ash" she laughs.

"From the little time I've actually been here I have figured out this is your favorite spot" I reach up and pull her down and meet her lips with mine.

I might not be getting lucky tonight, but tonight I've realized just how lucky I am.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, here you go. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 21

Spencer's POV

I woke up to Ashley kissing my shoulder and neck. Don't get me wrong I like waking up to Ashley kissing me but I just wanted to sleep in today. I had just finished my mid-terms and I had spent the last few weeks barely getting any sleep at all. It worked out kind of nicely though because Ashley was out of town on some publicity tour for her new album. Her first single had been released and it was climbing up the charts. People were starting to recognize her, especially when we were out with Madison. She had just gotten back last night, I actually picked her up from the airport after my last midterm and I was exhausted. It didn't help that I was greeted by paparazzi at the airport, some thing that should have taken fifteen minutes to us almost an hour. We made it back to the house around 11:30 last night and as much as I missed her I just wanted to sleep.

"Ash, baby, come on just let me sleep a little longer" I pleaded in a whisper.

"Baby" she says kissing my neck again "I missed this so much, I just need to be with you."

I rolled over and faced her. "I missed you too" I kissed her "but, if I don't get at least two more hours of sleep I'm going to have to hurt you", I kiss her one more time and roll back over. She chuckles kisses the top of my head and wraps me up in her arms.

Ashley's POV

I slipped out of bed after Spencer fell back asleep, she did look really tired and I wanted her to rested, grumpy Spencer was not a good Spencer. I was sitting out of the balcony with a cup of coffee just watching the waves crash on the shore. Buying this house was one of the best decisions I'd ever made. I loved this house and I loved having a place to call home with Spencer. Everything that was happening to me was amazing. People were recognizing me for me and not for being a rock star's daughter. I was going to go on tour; the label wants me to join up with someone's tour by the end of the month to lead up to my album. I hadn't told Spencer yet, I didn't know how to tell her. I just got back from being gone for two weeks and now I was leaving for a little over a month. I would never expect her to come with me but she doesn't even have an option, she has school. I didn't know how I was going to tell her. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, and took in a big breathe of the ocean air. A pair of arms wrapped me up from behind my chair. I opened my eyes and had a pair a beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Morning" Spencer said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Good afternoon" I responded and smile.

She made her way around the chair and sat on my lap.

"I'm sorry for sleeping so long" she frowned at me.

"No need to apologize, you needed your rest" I kissed her temple.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you're home. It's really not the same with out you here, this big house with no one in it but me" She looked out toward the ocean.

"I like being here with you too. It beats the road any day." I assure her.

"How was your trip?" she turned and asked me.

"It was really great Spence, I missed you like crazy, but it was amazing. Being on the Today Show and then Craig Ferguson. It was just so amazing." I was starting to get myself all worked up again just reliving the amazing time I was having.

"Well I DVR'd all your appearances for you, and so I could watch them every night to see you." She game me a smirk.

"Spence, we need to talk" I might as well tell her now.

"What's wrong?" she stood up and had a worried look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong" I say as I stand up and take her hands in mine. "Look, the label wants me to go on tour."

"That's great, we knew this was going to happen. Are they planning it after your album goes on sale?" she leaned up against the railing.

"They want me to join someone's tour by the end of the month" I watched Spencer's face go from happy to sad.

"But, you just got back. How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"A little over a month" I sit back down in my chair.

"Oh" she said. We both just sat there in silence for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"Look, I don't have to do this. I'll stop right now, you know you're more important to me than anything else.." Spencer cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't be ridiculous" she started walking towards me. "We'll figure something out, I knew you'd be gone a lot being a rock star and all, I just guess I never really thought it would be so soon." She sat back down on my lap and I pulled her close to me.

"I'll fly home every chance I get and you can fly out on weekends. I know I can't go another extended period of time with out you." I leaned in a captured her lips in a soft kiss. She shifted in my lap and deepened the kiss which was very much welcomed by me.

"I don't like being a part from you" Spencer pulled back.

"Let's go somewhere, lets getaway over your break" the words just shot out of my mouth.

"What? Where?" she had a bemused look on her face.

"I don't care, let's go somewhere secluded so it's just you and me and no paparazzi. We'll make it a long weekend away from everything."

"Well I wouldn't mind a relaxing trip after all those mid terms."

"Good. I call and make the arrangements" I hop up out of the chair forcing Spencer to get up. Little did she know I already had the trip booked, I knew we needed to get away. "Tell you what Spence; let's go out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

Spencer looked at me with a questioning look. "What's up with you Ash?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited about spending some quality time with the woman I love" I walk over and give her a quick kiss before walking inside. "Wear something pretty" I toss behind my shoulder as I walk inside.

Spencer's POV

"Spence, come on. We need to get going" Ashley yelled up the stairs. If she hadn't told me to dress up I would have been ready twenty minutes ago.

"Hold on, I coming" I yell as a try and put on my shoes while walking down the stairs.

I make it down to the bottom and Ashley is standing there with a picnic basket and a blanket.

"I thought you said we were going out? What's with the basket?" she had me confused.

"We are going out, we're going out to the beach" she grabbed my hand and started walking towards the back door.

I stopped and she was yank into a halt, she turned around and said "What?...Lets go."

I just stared at her, "You had me get all dressed up to go down to the beach".

She nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked very frustrated.

"Because I like it when you're dressed up, you look sexy. Besides it's not like I'm wearing sweatpants, come on" she pulled my hand and we headed down to the beach.

Ashley laid out the blanket and pulled a feast out of the basket, every thing was laid out and the champagne had been poured.

"Ash, this looks amazing. When did you have time to get all this?"

"I have my ways Spencer, besides its better when you don't know it adds to my mysterious ways."

We finished eating and Ash put all the plates back and poured some more champagne. The sun was almost all the way set and the stars were starting to come out. This was my favorite time on the beach.

"Ash, I can't believe you did all this. I mean, what's the special occasion?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

"Occasion…there is not occasion. Just call me a romantic" she leaned over and kissed me.

We were in the middle of a pretty heated kiss when I thought I saw someone in the brush along our patio.

"Ash, I think there are paparazzi hiding in our brush" I said pulling away from here.

She looked over my shoulder and shook her head. "No it's the neighbor's dog, I caught him under the patio earlier."

"Are you sure, because.." I was cut off by her lips on mine, which was good enough for me. The paparazzi hadn't been out of hand but I did catch one following me to class one day. I don't know why they would want a picture of me, I'm not famous.

Ashley laid back on the blanket and pulled me down into her embrace and we just gazed at the stars for a while.

"I don't know if this night could get anymore perfect than this, thanks Ash this was great" I leaned over to thank her properly with a kiss.

"I think I can make it better" Ash whispered to me as she untangled herself from me and got on her knees. I just laid there with an amused look on my face. What else could she have planned?

Ashley reached down and grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was on my knees with her. She leaned in and gave me a very passionate kiss and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you so much, Spencer" she whispered.

"I love you too" I leaned in a kissed her one more time.

She stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Spencer, the thought of leaving you again is killing me. I don't like not waking up next to you and I don't like not spending every single second with you. You're the reason I wake up and the reason I am who I am today, with out you there is no me."

The intense look in Ashley's eyes is something I've never seen in her before, she looked almost nervous and I was a little scared. Where was all this coming from?

"Ash…" I started to tell her how much I loved her to but lost all train of thought and comprehension when she bent down on one knee. She looked up and our eyes met I looked away to see her opening a small velvet box. My eyes were back on hers.

"Spencer Carlin, I want everyone to know that you and I our going to spend the rest of our lives together. I couldn't stand leaving you again with you not knowing just how much I need and want you in my life. So Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?"

I was still in shock and nothing could come out of my mouth. I was not expecting this at all, I mean I knew it would happen one day but I thought she would wait till I was done with school. I knew I should have known something was up when I was sitting on the beach in a really nice dress. Here I am just staring down into her eyes with nothing coming out of my mouth and tears coming out of my eyes. All I could do was nod my head yes at this point.

"Is that a yes?" she asks standing up still holding on to my hands.

"Ye…..y….yes" I mange to stutter out.

"Yeah" she said smiling with a tear in her eye too.

"I love you so much" I say as she pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared. She pulled away to put the ring on my finger, it wasn't until she put the ring on my finger that I realized what ring it was.

"Ash, it that the ring.." she cut me off.

"From the art district, yeah."

"How did, when did …what" I was speechless how did she know that I wanted this ring and when did she get it.

"I went back and bought it that day we were there. I could see that you really loved that ring so I bought it" she hand here hands firmly around mine.

"You've had this ring that long? I mean have you been planning this for that long?" how long has she been planning this.

"I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me in high school, Spencer but I also know about timing. But I don't want to wait anymore. We don't have to get married till after you're done with school but I couldn't wait to ask you to marry me anymore." She moved her hand up to my cheek.

"You really are a romantic" I kissed her again and again. We didn't stop kissing and ended back down on the blanket.

"I'm your fiancé" I said in to her lips.

"I'm gonna be your wife" she responded in between kisses.

Ash was right, she could make this perfect night better.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley's POV

After probably the best night of my life the sun started to shine through my closed eyes and I started to wake up. With Spencer still firmly in my arms I pulled her a little closer as my eyes fluttered open. I lifted my head slight to try and catch the time on the alarm clock, I had to be somewhere at 11:30, it was only 8:45 so I rested my head back on the pillow and took in the smell of Spencer's hair.

She started to shift a little in arms and moved her hand over the top mine and started to rub it. I opened my hand up so here fingers could slip into mine.

"Good morning" I whisper into her ear while nibbling it at the same time.

"I'm your fiancé" she responded.

I continued my assault on her neckline, "Yes you are".

She turned her head so her lips could meet mine; we shared a very passionate kiss. She broke apart from me.

"I need to call my parents" she had this smile plastered on her face.

"What?" I said responding with my own smile.

"They're going to be your parents now, you get to call Paula mom!" she giggled as she place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh, see I knew there was a reason why I waited to ask you to marry me" I said leaving my mouth open.

That elicited a smack on the arm from Spencer.

"Whatever" she said "you and my mom are like bff's now". Her hair was hanging in her face in all the right places, she looked so beautiful right, I could tell she was happy and that made me happy.

"Well, let's call them and tell them" I said moving out from under her to reach for the phone. I was stopped before I could successfully maneuver out from under her.

"Maybe well call them in a little bit" she pulled me into another kiss and really, who was I to stop her.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

I woke up to the sound of Ashley singing in the shower, it's a nice way to wake up, but I would rather her be in bed with me. I look over at the clock and it reads 10:30, why is she in such a hurry to get out of bed? I was planning on spending all day in bed. I must have been really deep in this thought because I look over and see Ashley in a towel staring at me.

"Earth to Spencer" she says with a confused look on her face, and even with that confused look she still looked really really good.

"Spencer" she repeats again. I jump a little.

"Sorry" I smile shyly.

"Day dreaming about me Carlin?" she says with her Davies charm.

"Why are you not still in bed?" I pout as I reach out for her arm.

"Sorry, Spence I have a meeting at 11 that I need to be at, but I promise it won't take long". She leaned over and kissed me.

Are you kidding me, the morning after she asks me to marry her she has a meeting. I pretty sure you're not supposed to plan meetings the morning after an engagement.

"You're kidding right, you are not about to leave me right now are you?" I was still reaching out for her.

"I promise I will be back very very soon, this is an appointment that I just can't miss. I'll make it up to you later I promise." She was fully dressed and getting ready to walk out of our bedroom to head off to whatever this appointment was. I think she could sense I was upset, she walked back over and sat on the bed and moved a piece of hair away from my face.

"How about I call you on my way back and we can go over and tell your mom and dad in person. In fact, I call them on my way over and see if they want to have a cook out and we can tell everyone at once…..and then we can come home and have sex in every room of the house." She got me to laugh with the last line.

"Ok" I said softly. She started to get off the bed but instead climbed on to the bed and positioned herself on top of me. She leaned down so our noses were almost touching.

"Spencer Carlin, I love you more than anything else on this earth and nothing is ever going to change that. If this meeting wasn't absolutely necessary you know that I would be the one trying to keep you in this bed all day. So please don't me be mad, you look so happy this morning and I can't leave know you're upset."

I leaned up and gave her a soft kiss, "Call my parents and hurry back because I really want to tell them."

She kissed me one more time, it lasted about 30 seconds, but I consider it one kiss. "Ok, you make it really make it hard to leave, but I really have to go. I'll see you in a little bit", she gave me one more quick kiss and was out the door.

I rolled back over onto my back and held my hand out and looked at my ring, it was so beautiful. I can't believe her; she went back that day and got the ring. It's been years since that day. Gosh, Ashley was such a closet romantic, I know she tries to hide for her "image" but that girl is a softy.

I lay in bed for a while longer and then decided I better get up and get showered if we were going to my parents for the afternoon. I pretty sure I had a permanent smile plastered on my face, I was engaged to Ashley.


	23. Chapter 23

**hccoolio5:** Be careful what you wish for because you gave me an idea. An idea people aren't going to like. So when everyone gets mad, it's her fault not mine :)

Ashley's POV

"So are these all of them?" I asked as Mark was flipping through the proofs on his laptop.

"These are the ones that turned out the best. I can show you all of them if you want." Mark replied.

We had been looking through pictured for about fifteen minutes. Mark had been my photographer for the first album and I hide hired him for a personal mission. Let's just say Spencer did see a photographer in the bushes. Mark isn't as light on his feet as he thought, but these pictures were amazing. Mark has been able to capture the whole proposal on film and these were going to look great in our bedroom.

"No, I trust you. I really like this one I mean you're amazing Mark." The picture I was talking about was right after Spencer said yes. I had picked her up and her feet were behind her in the air and we were kissing with the moon right behind us, it was perfect.

"I think she is really going to like these, Ash. I already printed this one for you figuring you would want this one now. I'll put the rest in a book for you and then let me know which ones you want blown up." Mark got up from his chair and walked over a picked up a frame holding the picture he had already blown up.

"Mark, you are the best" I leaned over and kissed his cheek "well consider it your wedding present." He smiled back.

"I will consider it a wedding present, but you are so our photographer for the wedding." I looked down at the picture again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Make sure you tell Spencer I said congratulations."

"I will" I said gathering up my things to leave.

"I'll have these prints ready for you tomorrow" Mark said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Mark, I'll see you tomorrow."

Now it was off to the Carlin's to let them in on the news. I had called to ask about them hosting a little BBQ, I told them I had news about my tour. I had to swing by the house to pick up Spencer and show her what the next door neighbor's dog had captured on film.

________________________________________________________________________

"Spence" I yell through the house as I walk in the front door. I throw my keys on the counter in the kitchen. "Spence, I'm home" I yell again making my way to the stairs.

She must be in the show I think to myself making my way up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Spence" I yell walking into our bedroom. I open the door to find her jumping up off the bed with the phone in her hand.

"Sorry" I say softer as she finishes up her conversation.

"Alright, yeah I'll see you then…yeah…alright….bye" she closes her cell phone.

I sit down on the bed next to her and then lay back and rest against the headboard. "Sorry about that I didn't know you were on the phone. Who was it?" I ask out of curiosity.

She crawls up and lays her head down on my shoulder, "Lauren".

"Lauren? Who's Lauren" I never heard of this girl.

"She nobody, she's from school. She called to ask about my schedule, we're in a few of the same classes, that's all" she leans over and gives me a kiss.

"So how was your ever so important meeting that you had to leave me for this morning?" I could tell she was actually a little pissed about that, but she was about to eat her foot big time.

"It was fine, in fact I have a new picture to show you" I peer down and meet her eyes that were narrowing.

"You mean, you skipped out on me this morning to go look at pictures? For what Ash? A photo shoot? I thought you said it was important?" she moved out form arms and got out of bed.

I sighed and got out of bed, "Ok Spence, before you get all pissy over this just come down stairs and look and you'll see how important it is" I try and reason with her.

She stares and me for a minute with her arms crossed over he chest, "This better be important or so help me Ash you're not getting any for a long time." She says as she heads to the door.

"No reason to punish yourself" I throw at her as I'm following her down the stairs, which earned me another glare.

She stopped and waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You know, you are so lucky that I love you and put up with what you think is funny" she leans in and kisses me quickly on the lips. "Now show me this new photo of you."

I grab her hand and lead her into the living room and tell her to sit on the couch. I disappear into the kitchen to grab the wrapped frame. I walked it back in a put it down right in front of her to unwrap.

"Wow Ash, you're now wrapping up photos of yourself, are you like naked or something" she raised her eyebrow and threw a sexy look my way.

"Just open it Spence" I couldn't take it anymore I wanted her to see it.

"Ok, Ok" she started to unwrap it and I could see her face go from a smirk to puzzled to happy to awestruck to shocked.

"This…this was..this was…how did you …..how did you get this?" she looked at me with a tear in her eye.

"Well the neighbor's dog is handy with a disposable camera" I joked.

"The dog really was a person…..you had a photographer come….this was all planned?" she was in disbelief that I could ever orchestrate something.

"I thought that documenting it would be a nice touch and this is going to look great in our room" I added.

Spencer put the photo down to rest against the couch and walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against mine "How about that going on tour thing, is that true or was that apart of this as well?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, that part is true, but I'll quit you know I will" I told her with a serious look in my eyes.

"I know you will and that means more to me than you know. You are so amazing Ash, you know that?" she against my lips before she kissed me.

"I've been told that a few times" I chuckle in to her lips before she pulls my head as close as she can and we continue a very passionate kiss.

I finally pull away because we have to leave for the Carlin's house, "Come on babe, we have to get going or we're going to be late."

She takes my hand and we head for the car.

"So do you have any more pictures form last night or is there only one?" she asks on the drive over.

"No, there's more. Mark's printing them out and putting them in a book for us to look at; you can have your pick."

She grabs my hand and pulls it up to her mouth and places a kiss on the top of my hand. "I love you" she tells me.

"I love you too" I reply as we pull into the Carlin's driveway.

Get ready for a party.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry. I know it's been awhile but I've been real busy. I'll try and be timelier with my post. Here's a short one to hold you over.**

Six months later….

Ashley's POV

The tour has been amazing. I never knew the adrenaline rush I would get with being on the stage in front of thousands of people. I also never knew that as much as I loved it I would hate it, being away from Spencer was unbearable. It had been four months that I had been out on the road. I've been able to make it home a few weekends and Spencer was with me three weeks ago, but I decided that I did not like this part of the job.

"Ashley" Jill said walking into the room, "oh, hey there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere". She gave me this look like she had bad news.

"What is it this time Jill?" I was getting fed up with these little meetings we were having.

She threw the tabloid down on the table. There was a split picture…me with Jill and Spencer with her new BFF Lauren. "Rock Star Relationship Hitting Rock Bottom?"

I threw the tabloid across the room yelling "God, where do they get this stuff?"

"I don't know" Jill said sitting down next to me.

I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and just sat there for a moment.

I looked up at Jill, "God Jill, I am so sorry about this. You didn't sign on for any of this."

She put her hand on my knee to reassure me, "hey, don't worry about me. I'm secure enough in my relationship to not let this bother me. And I also know that you a Spencer are disgustingly perfect. Don't let the tabloid get to you."

"But look at this…God that girl Lauren."

"Ash" she interrupted, "You know that you like Lauren don't go doing this again".

I did like Lauren. She was nice and there for Spencer in classes. She wasn't a threat; in fact she was one of the straightest girls I knew…I hope. This whole situation wasn't really fair to her and I have to give her credit for not ditching Spencer, but I still didn't like the fact that people thought any of this was true.

"I'm going home" I announce standing up.

"Ashley" Jill interrupts.

"No Jill, I'm going home. I haven't seen my fiancé in almost a month. Chelsea is ready to pop any second. I need to be at home to keep my sanity. I need to see her."

I looked at Jill and she knew she needed to make it happen.

"Alright, look do your show tonight and I'll have a flight for you right after the show. I'll get you out of the next show. So you'll have exactly one week at home."

I take her into a hug, "You're the best Jill".

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

Lauren and I were out for coffee between classes when I looked down at the magazine rack. "Oh man…not again".

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that" Lauren said grabbing her coffee from the barista.

"Man, Lauren I am so sorry about this. I don't get why they keep doing this. Have they ever even seen us holding hands…Ashley has to be pissed".

Lauren looked at me "She's not going to kick my ass is she?'

Even though she meant it as a joke I could see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Lauren, she knows you're not in to me. Don't worry, if she's going to kick anyone's ass it will be this photographer", I throw my hand towards the magazine rack.

At this point people started to stare at us like we were going to confirm their suspicions and start making out in front of them.

"Let's head out" Lauren said getting up.

I looked at my phone seeing if I could phone Ashley yet, I would give her about thirty more minutes. It should give me enough time to get a hold of her before her show.

Lauren and I decided to try and finish our project that night. We headed out towards the library.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

As soon as my set was finished Jill met me at the side of the stage. She had everything set up and I was soon in a car on the way to the airport. With the wonders on time zones I was in LA by 11:15 pm.

Jill being the awesome road manager that she was had a car ready for me and everything.

I gave the driver a twenty and threw my bag over my shoulder and headed inside our house.

"Spence" I yelled walking in the front door. All the lights were off and she didn't answer. "Spencer" I yelled again making my way upstairs to our room. She wasn't there either. I figured she was probably out with some friends, so I hopped in the shower and changed in to some pajamas and climbed into bed. I thought she would be home by now, so I tried her cell but there was no answer.

I started to get a little worried, it had started to rain. Just as I was getting ready to try her again I heard voices down stairs and giggles. Maybe Kyla had come over to keep her company.

The giggles got louder until the door swung open and Lauren was practically being carried by her.

Spencer looked up and screamed dropping Lauren when her eyes met mine.

"Holy shit, Ash. What the fuck?" She was now holding her chest.

I just had a think blank look on my face staring back at her. I tried to keep telling myself that Lauren wasn't a threat.

"I was going to borrow a sweatshirt" Lauren stuttered out.

Spencer then caught her breathe and jumped on the bed tackling me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked connecting her lips with mine.

I pulled apart from her a reached down on the floor and threw the tabloid on the bed. She looked at it and looked back up to me.

"You know that's not true" she said standing up looking really pissed.

"I think I'm gonna go" Lauren said.

I just gave her a look that told her that was best. I knew that she wasn't at fault, but her coming into our bedroom really didn't help the situation.

"I'll call you later Lauren, again sorry about today".

"No problem. See ya" she said as she shut the door behind her.

Spencer watched her leave and turned back to face me. "That was not ok Ashley. Lauren has done nothing wrong and for you to treat her like that".

"What were you two just doing coming to our room?" I knew I was off base asking but I was tired and fed up with everything.

"Oh real nice Ash. You trust the tabloids over me now? I could ask the same thing about Jill!" she was now yelling.

I was now off the bed and standing face to face with her. Our chests were both heaving with anger from yelling. I realized right then that I was being stupid. There was a few seconds of silence before I just grabbed her a kissed her as hard as I could. She tried to fight but quickly gave in and kissed me just as hard back. Things got intense and heated very quickly.

"I do trust you" I panted as I was ridding myself of my shirt with Spencer's help.

"I know you do baby" she says between kisses to my neck and collar bone.

"I…..love….you…so….much" I tell her between kisses.

Not much is said after that just soft "I love yous" and plenty of moans.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

We lay there in bed after some amazing sex. I'm snuggled into her and she's holding on to me tightly.

"So what are you doing home?" I finally manage to ask.

She pulls me closer, if that's possible "I missed you".

"And…" I knew there was more.

"….and I saw that stupid magazine and I just decided I had had enough" she shifts out from under me a props herself up on her elbow looking down on me.

"They have no idea what they're doing, we are real people me. What have I done to them for them to do this? I'm tired of it. They make you look like a cheat and make me look like a whore. I can't imagine what you go through at school."

I could tell she was really upset by this and she had every right. I would never tell her how awful it was at school. People would basically just stare at me all day and ever since these new rumors about me and Lauren, they were looks of interest. I actually had one girl come up to me and cuss me out for doing this to Ashley; she then proceeded to throw her drink on Lauren. How that girl was still my friend I would never know.

"Baby" I say while moving some hair out of her face.

"I'm quitting" she spit out.

"What?" I sit up straight in bed.

"I'm quitting. I'm not going to let this ruin the best thing in my life. I won't let it happen. I won't lose you".

"You're not going to lose me and you're not going to quit" I said sternly. I looked over Ashley and saw it was almost two in the morning, thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday.

"Lets just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning, ok?" I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nothing will ever break us up Ash" I said pulling her down into my arms.

"I would rather be jobless with no money and have you, then have all the fame and fortune in the world and lose you". She said looking into my eyes.

"I know baby, but you're going to have both, I promise." I lean over and capture her lips and pull her closer so we can drift off to sleep. This was the best surprise fight we ever had. I wonder how long she'll be home for?


	25. Chapter 25

Ashley's POV

I woke up to the best feeling in the world, Spencer in my arms. I had a firm grip on her and she had a soft smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, I loved watching her sleep and I missed not being able to wake up like this every morning. I looked over at the clock it was almost 11:30, I contemplated waking her up but before I could decide she started to move around in my arms. She rolled over and our eyes met.

"Good morning" she said with a smile on her face.

"Morning" I replied giving her a kiss.

She moved her head on my chest and put her arm my stomach and snuggled in, "I miss waking up in your arms".

"I miss it too" I pulled her in closer.

"When do you have to be back" Spencer asked while running her hand up and down my arm.

"Never" I whispered.

"Ash, come on, you're going back and we'll be fine. We just need to keep believing what we already know…like I know even though there are hot girls and guys throwing themselves at you and I'm no where around; I know you're not going to do anything. You could do me the courtesy of believing me too."

It hit me hard that I had probably really hurt her even thinking for one second that she would even consider cheating on me.

"I'm sorry Spencer. It's not that I thought it was true, I was just fed up with the tabloids and people saying stuff about you… and me...and I missed you. I need you to keep me sane and I just needed to see you, to be with you so I could know for sure that….I don't even know."

I think she could tell that I was getting worked up and flustered. She put her palm on the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"Well, I hate that you have to go through that on the road with no support system there, but for whatever reason it is I'm glad you're home."

I smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss and pulled her back into my arms to just hold her for a little longer.

I finally broke the silence, "So, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Well I had a few things, but they can all be cancelled.."

"Spence, I don't want to interrupt your plans."

"Are you kidding me, I haven't seen you in forever and who knows when I'll get to see you again…my fiancé comes first."

"I am so lucky to have you" I placed a kiss on her head.

"And don't you forget that ever" she giggled out.

"Just so you know, I'm home for a week" you would have thought I told her she just won the lottery. She jumped up and straddled me.

"Seriously, a whole week" she practically yelled as a big smile plastered across her face.

"A whole week, you can send Jill a thank you card" I told her grabbing her hips and she fell on top of me and kissed me.

"This makes me very happy" she kissed me one more time before hopping out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower, you should too, we need to get ready" she said making her way into the bathroom.

"What happened to canceling all your plans" I yelled back half hanging off the bed.

"Well if you want to call Paula and tell her we're not coming you can, but I'm not."

I had gotten out of bed and made my way into the bathroom " but it's Saturday".

"I know, I meant to tell you when we were talking last week, but I forgot. We've moved the get together to Saturday afternoons. With the baby coming and everything, they thought it would be easier."

"Works for me" I said pulling back the curtain and hopping in the shower with her. I threw my arms around her waist from behind, "I've missed them too, but not as much as this" I started to place kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Let's just say the shower took a little longer than we had planned.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

Oh we are so going to be late. Ashley and her damn kisses, I can rarely say no to her. I'm in the kitchen filling up our to-go mugs with coffee for the ride to my parents' house and Ashley is taking her sweet time getting ready.

"Ash, come on we're already running late" I yell towards the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she yells running down the stairs.

I hand her a cup of coffee and the keys give her a quick kiss and then slap her on the ass "Let's get going".

"You are so bossy Spencer" she says in a mocking sexy tone and sticks her tongue out.

The drive over is peaceful. I love it when Ashley drives, I get to just stare out the window and look at the ocean. I have a smile on my face that I can't get rid of, a week with Ashley is not what I had in mind for this week, I knew it was going to go by fast. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt Ashley's hand slip into mine and lace together with my fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts" she looked over with a smile on her face.

I squeeze her hand and smile back "Nothing, I'm just excited that I get to spend a whole week with you."

"I think I might be more excited. I promise though when the tour ends in a few months I'll be all yours for at least three months…I promise" she pulls my hand up to her lips and kisses it.

"I can't wait" I reply "You know everyone is going to be so surprised to see you today."

"Well, don't tell them this, but I'm really excited to see them too."

We pulled into the driveway and made our way up to the door hand in hand.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

We walked into the house and made our way to the backyard where everyone was already sitting on the patio. I saw Madison, which was weird because she was suppose to be on a promo tour in Europe.

"Hey everyone" Spence said stepping out onto the patio with our hands still lace together.

"Ashley?" Paula questioned standing up which made everyone stop what they were doing and turn towards us.

"The one and only" I chuckled walking towards her to give her a hug.

As she embraced me quickly she asked "What are you doing home, don't you have a show tomorrow night?"

Stepping out of her hug and into Arthur's I explained, "I did, but Jill got me out of it. I needed to come home and a take a little break."

"I think that was a good idea" Arthur whispered into my ear, giving me one more squeeze.

"Madison, what are you doing here, when I talked to you last week you said you were in Europe?"

She stepped forward and gave me hug, "I just got back, Kyla and Aiden picked me up like an hour ago."

"Well welcome home" I said as she hugged me.

"You too" she said "I actually thought you would have been back after the last round of tabloids" she said softer.

Whispering back "Between you and me, I tried but couldn't get out of the line shows."

After my short talk with Madison I made my way over to Chelsea and Glen winking at Spencer on the way.

"So are you gonna pop within a week" I leaned down and gave Chelsea a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Girl, I hope so. Is that how long you're here for?"

"Yeah, I head out Friday night."

"Well I'm glad you're here for the week, we'll keep our fingers crossed it happens this week" Glen added.

Arthur came over and pulled Glen away to join him and Aiden at the grill to start cooking up the food.

Spencer came over and sat on my lap and gave me a quick kiss. Kyla, Madison, and Paula joined us too and it felt so good to be with family for a change.

We all sat there and everyone was awkwardly quiet like they didn't know what to say. Finally Spencer tried to kill the silence, "Ok, what is going on? Why is everyone so quiet? Is it because the tabloids…how many times have we been over this!"

Paula shifted in her seat, "Well, I'm sorry I never know what to say and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"You don't think they're true do you, Paula?" I asked.

"Of course not, but I know how riled it gets me, so I know you must be fuming. I mean you obviously are I mean you flew home."

"Mom" Spencer said through grit teeth.

"It's ok, Spence" I came to Paula's rescue "Yes, it's true I came home because of the tabloids. There's nothing I can do about rumors, but I can make sure that I keep myself sane and to do that I needed to come home and be with Spencer. I'm not going to let the freakin' gossipers drive suspicion between us."

After my little rant there was more awkward silence. Kyla came to the rescue this time.

"Well it's obvious these stupid morons have never spent five seconds with you two…I mean you two are so disgustingly in love that anyone who has ever met you two knows that this is all a bunch of shit."

"Thank you, Kyla…I think" Spencer said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Seriously though Ashley, it's great that you're here with us. Arthur and I are just so happy to have the whole family home."

"Thanks Paula."

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Madison and I shared stories from the road, while Chelsea filled us in on how much a softy Glen has turned into. I couldn't have imaged a better day, it felt really good to be home and really made me question wanting to leave again. I really was crossing my fingers that Chelsea would have the baby within the next two days so I could be here for it. Only time would tell, but right now I would trade this moment for anything. I'm sitting here with the love of my life and our family…this was the meaning of wealth and I knew just how lucky I was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews. It's cool to see how many people actually read it…**

**People seem to think bad things are on the horizon…so I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I'll give you this chapter. Enjoy.**

Spencer's POV

Ash and I hugged everyone and said our goodbyes and left my parents' house, on our way to the car Ashley laced her fingers in mine. We got to the car and she wouldn't let go.

"Ash" I started to say, but she pinned me against the car before I could finish. Her lips met mine and I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Ash, what are you doing?" I mumbled into her lips.

"Kis…ing….you" she said pecking at my lips. She had me pinned well too and who was I to fight it. So I decided to succumb to the awful idea of kissing my hot fiancé in the middle of the street.

She finally pulled away slightly and just grinned at me.

"What was that for?" I asked her while moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Because I rarely get to do it lately and you just looked so hot" she leaned in and gave me another kiss.

"Well maybe we should take this home and not continue to give all my parents neighbors a show".

She leaned in closer and nibbled on my neck "They like it".

"Ok, down girl" I push her off of me and hand her the keys. "Let's go home".

Reluctantly she took the keys and climbed in the car. "This isn't over" she said putting her hand on my thigh.

"I never said it was".

I think it might have been the fastest trip between the two houses we've ever made.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I just couldn't get enough of her. I knew that once this week was over I wouldn't get to be with her for awhile and I just wanted to be with her as much as I could now.

I whipped into our driveway punched the code in and hurried into the garage.

"Ash, where's the fire?" Spencer asked with a smirk on her face as she stepped out of the car.

I pulled her by the hand and stepped into the house just to pin her against the door, "You know exactly where the fire is" I said as I kissed her hard.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I put my hand on her hips, I pulled her close and moaned as our kiss got deeper. I decided we needed to move, so I picked her up and her legs wrapped around me. We fumbled our way through kitchen only knocking a limited amount of things on the floor. I pushed everything that was on the counter off and set her there as she discarded her shirt. I attacked her neck and worked down to her chest. She threw her head back and whispered my name. Her hands grabbed my face and pulled me back up to her lips, one they were connected her hands moved down to my waist and tugged in my shirt. I moved back so she could pull it over my head. Once my shirt was gone my assault on her neck resumed as she started to work on my belt. I grabbed her around her waist again and picked her up deciding that I didn't want to have sex on the kitchen counter. I made the executive decision that we would not be able to make it up the stairs, mostly because at this point Spencer had already started to unbutton my pants and I would end up falling up the stairs.

We made it as far as the living room floor….not even the couch…the floor.

I lay next to her breathing heavily from our activities, "Well, I can honestly say I never thought we would have sex in this particular location."

She laughed a little and rolled over on her side, kissed my shoulder and threw her arm over my stomach "Well, if the sex is going to be that amazing I think we should do it on the floor in every room."

Her wish is my command, even though I was still breathing pretty heavy I hopped up and pulled her up with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I picked her up bride style.

"Where going to the office" I started walking down the hallway.

"What?" she had a confused look on her face.

"I want to see how good the sex is in our office" I say as I set her down and start kissing her neck.

"You're kidding right" she says laughing.

"What? You wanna try the sun room instead?" I stop and ask her seriously.

She steps out of my grip and starts to walk out of the office laughing. I just stand there speechless.

"I was serious" I say aloud to myself after she had left.

"ASH" Spencer screamed very forcefully from the other room. I took off running.

"What's wrong" I say running into the kitchen.

Spencer is standing there with a phone in her hand trying to find her clothes and put them on. She almost falls over trying to put her underwear on and hold the phone.

"What's wrong" I repeat.

"It's Chelsea, she's in labor" she said still struggling.

"Who's that on the phone?" I ask.

"It was my mom."

"Was?" I realize we're having this conversation and I'm completely naked.

"Yeah, she hung up she had to get back to them."

"So why are you still holding the phone?" I ask as I step towards her and put my hands on her shoulder too stop her from hurting herself. I reach up and grab the phone and set in on the counter.

"Sorry" she says letting out a deep breathe.

"That's it, breathe" I rubbed my hands down her arms.

"Thanks…ok I'm calm….but we need to go" she starts to get hyped again.

"Ok, we'll go but you need to slow down. We'll get there" I kiss her forehead and turn around to start searching for my clothes.

"Now, have you seen my panties" I look back a give Spence a cheesy smile.

She can't help but laugh, "I hate you right now, Ash, you know that?" She leans in and gives me a kiss.

We hurry up and dress and we're out the door. I stop Spencer at the car door "Give me the keys; I want to get to the hospital in one piece."

She throws them at me, "Fine, but you better not drive slowly."

Man, you'd think she was the one having a baby.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. They are going to be more spread out from now on, but I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Side note: Has anyone seen the Kathy Griffin spoof of Kate Gosselin. I'm pretty sure it's Mandy Musgrave playing the cheerleader. Let me know if you agree. ****.com/watch?v=Z1gqLERzk_w**

**I'm positive it's her! Anywho…ENJOY!**

**Mb168: Your wish is my command.**

Spencer's POV

Thank God for Ashley. I was literally losing it…I was about to be an Aunt and I couldn't function. After we got all of our clothes situated we were on our way to the hospital. Ashley could tell I was freaking out so she reached over and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Well make it in time Spence, don't worry" she rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand to calm me down.

"I'm just so excited and nervous and I just want to be there" I rattled out.

"I know you do and we'll get there…look see, we're here" she responded.

We parked the car and ran into the hospital and took the stairs instead of the elevator. It reminded me how much I needed to work out.

As I was busy running around in circles, Ashley went up to the counter and asked what room Chelsea was in. We made out way through the doors to see my dad, Madison and Kyla there.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly and out of breath.

"She's in labor right now. You're mom and Glen are in there right now" My dad came over giving me a hug.

"So this is it?" Ashley asked coming up behind me and putting her arm around my waist.

"I think so" my dad smiled back.

He has been so excited at the idea of becoming a Grandfather and he's going to be great at it.

"Where's Aiden?" Ashley directed towards Kyla.

I had just realized that he wasn't here.

"He's on his way from the office. He was in the middle of a meeting when I called him. Hopefully he'll get here soon" Kyla said just as my mom was walking out of the hospital room.

"What's going on?" My dad rushed over to her.

"Everything is fine" she said reassuring us "The doctor is on his way and in a little but there will be a new Carlin in the world" she said with a beaming smile.

She looked over towards Ashley and me "I'm glad you guys are here, Chelsea and Glen want to see you".

We looked at each other and shrugged and followed mom into the room.

"Hey" Glen greeted us both with hugs.

I made my way over to Chelsea and kissed her on the forehead "How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm ready for this kid to get out of me" she laughed out.

"Well I can't wait for this kid to come, I'm just glad I'm here for it" Ashley came up behind me and kissed Chelsea on the forehead.

"I am too" Chelsea replied "In fact, we're both glad you're here because we want to ask you something before the baby comes" she continued as Glen came up and took her hand.

She looked over at Glen to tell him to continue.

"Listen, Ash, Spence we were wondering if maybe you two would like to be Godparents of our child. We would really love it if you would consider it" he asked as he squeezed Chelsea's hand.

"Whoa. Are you sure?" Ash choked out.

"Ash, come on you two are perfect. You'd be a great example for our child of what love is and I know that you would love and spoil and worry over our child just as much as we would" Chelsea spoke and left me speechless. "Glen and I both thought you two were the right choice".

"I don't what to say" I grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Say yes" Glen said in a pleading voice.

I looked over at Ashley and saw a glisten in her eyes, she nodded.

"Ok, we'd be honored" I told them.

"Great" Glen said, but Chelsea started to breath heavier and squeezed Glen's hand.

"Oh man…I THINK IT'S COMING" Chelsea screamed.

Ashley leaned in towards my ear "I think that's our cue to leave".

She pulled me to the door.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything. We can't wait to meet our godchild." I said as Ashley ushered me out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, so I have been overruled on that being Mandy Musgrave in the Kathy Griffin sketch, but I still am not fully convinced it's not her. I'm just saying get passed the blonde hair and look closely…oh well. Enjoy this next chapter…it's a little deep.**

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I are the proud godparents of a beautiful baby boy, James Clay Carlin. He is so perfect and Chelsea and Glen couldn't look happier. It was a bittersweet moment when Glen came out and announced the name…I'm sure it was a hard moment for both Glen and Chelsea. We all took turns holding James before Ashley and I decided to take off and let Chelsea rest, but not before telling her we'd be back tomorrow.

Once we got in the car I realized Ash was going the opposite way of home.

"Where you going, babe?" I curiously asked.

"We're headed to the mall to spoil our godson with gifts; I mean we didn't have anything to give him or Chelsea" I just stared at her in amazement.

She looked over at me briefly before focusing back on the road. "What?" she looked back over again.

"You, Ashley Davies, are such a sap" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She responded by taking my hand in hers and placing them on my thigh.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

Didn't expect paparazzi at the mall, I don't know why? I know it comes with the territory, but I just wanted to buy some gifts for my godson and we ended being berated with questions… _"Is it true you're cheating on Ashley, Spencer?", "Are you trying to work things out?", "Ashley, can you ever forgive Spencer?" _ The questions coming out of the mall were even better since they knew what we had been purchasing. _"Is Spencer pregnant from cheating on you?", "Are you two expecting?", "Spencer, does this mean you'll stop cheating on Ashley?", "Ashley, what about your road manager?"_

We managed to make it out of there unscathed. I never let go of Spencer's hand the entire time. We made it back to the car and got on the road, nothing was said for awhile. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Is it always like that around here?" I looked over at Spencer who had her head against the passenger side window.

"Not always, but it can get pretty bad at times" she replied in a soft, down trodden voice.

I didn't know what to say after that admission, so we rode in silence all the way home. I grabbed her hand a squeezed it hoping that words wouldn't have to be said for her to understand what I was feeling.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

The ride home was awful, I mean I'm use to the paparazzi at school and the store, but it's a whole different experience when I'm with Ashley. I wanted to tell her about how awful it is and how people have thrown drinks and berated me for "cheating" on her. I knew though, that she wouldn't handle it right. She would fly off the handle and threaten to quite. The worst part was today, for the first time, I wanted her to quit and I feel awful about it.

Seeing her hold James today made me realize how much I want a family and how amazing she looks holding him. I immediately thought about us babysitting James and taking him to the park, feeding him, keeping him for the night so Glen and Chelsea could have a good nights sleep. Then like in a cartoon the dream bubble was popped when I realized she was leaving at the end of the week.

It's not that we never see each other, it's just we see each other for like a day at a time. I know her career is just starting and she needs to put in a lot of hours, but it doesn't stop me from wishing she was home. I know she's at a loss for words and really don't feel like talking about in the car so we ride home in silence.

We pull into the driveway and she turns off the car, we sit there for a minute. I decide to get out of the car and head inside. I start to get out but she grabs my wrist and I turn to face her. She puts her hands on my head and pulls me into a kiss. It's soft, but filled with so much passion. She pulls back and I see a single tear fall from her eye.

I move my thumb up to wipe away her tear and she leans her head into my palm and brings her hand up to grip mine.

"Spence" she whispers softly "I love you so much".

I know she's trying to let me know she feels responsible for everything I've been going through.

"Ash" I lean in closer.

"No" she interrupts "please let me finish."

She looks up and into my eyes; I can see the hurt, pain, and guilt staring back at me. I nod my head for her to continue.

"I knew that it was a lot worse for you than you let on and it just shows how strong you are and that's just one of the million reasons I love you. But God, Spence, I never imagined that they were so mean and and so offensive." She was starting to stutter from being choked up. I leaned my head in towards her so our foreheads were touching. "Ash" I whispered.

"Spencer, what do they say to you when I'm not with you?" tears had started to fall between us.

"Ash, let's not do this" I don't want to spend this happy day making her upset and truth be told, I don't know if I can handle it myself.

"Spence, I need to know what they say to you" she pulls back and looks me in the eyes pleading for me to answer.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you, but not here in the car. Let's go inside." I place a kiss on her forehead and start to get out of the car.

She follows and grabs the packages out of the trunk. We make our way inside and I grab a bottle of wine and she grabs two glasses and a blanket. We head to the one place we both love more than anything…the beach.

This is not that way I thought the birth of James would go, but I had a feeling it would only make us stronger and closer. The love I knew she felt for me was over powering…and it still made my knees weak.


	29. Chapter 29

Ashley's POV

We made our way down to the beach and I laid the blanket down. Spencer sat down and patted the spot right in front of her. I positioned myself between her legs and leaned back onto her as her arms came around and embraced me. I think she knew I was feeling lower than low right now. The thought of her being attacked in the tabloids was one thing, but I'm pretty sure it was worse than what she had been telling me.

"You know, this is probably my favorite spot in the house" she said with her head nuzzled in my neck.

"We're not even in the house, Spence" I attempted to joke.

"You know what I mean." She paused for a minute before continuing, "When you're not here I like to come down here every night and just take it all in. It makes me feel closer to you."

I tilted my head back to meet her eyes and was meted by her soft lips.

"My favorite place is wherever you are" I whispered on her lips before I kissed her again.

She pulled away and just tightened her embrace on me.

We sat there in silence for a good ten minutes just watching and listening to the waves come in. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

She let out a little sigh, "Ash, do we really have to? I mean, I don't need you to worry about something else when you're out on the road."

I sat up and turned around so I was on my knees facing her.

"Spencer, I need to know what they're doing to you. You are more important to me than anything. And so help me if they've done anything to hurt you. Please Spence, just tell me." She had to see the desperation in my eyes and hear it in my voice. It was hard enough that I had to be away from her again, but I know I couldn't leave not knowing what she's going through.

"It's not as bad as it sounds…" she took both of my hands in hers, "I mean there's the name calling and the ridiculous questions they ask and yeah it gets old. But it's not the paparazzi that are bad, it's your fans."

I don't think words could describe the shock on my face.

"What? My fans…what do you mean?" What did my fans have to do with how the paparazzi have been treating her?

She giggled a little bit, "You're fans are very loyal to you." I was starting to catch on to what she meant.

"How loyal?" I asked not finding the situation funny.

"The worst thing they've done is throw their drinks on us" she says slowly.

"Us? Who else?" and then it hit me, "They've done stuff to Lauren haven't they?"

"Yeah, in fact she gets it the worst. They get mad at me for cheating on you, but they hate her for being the person to cause you the pain."

I move back and stand up and start to pace. Spreading rumors is one thing but actually physically doing something to Spencer is another. I can't believe I was so rude to Lauren, the fact that she's still friends with Spencer after being put through that is amazing.

"Ash?" Spencer calls out my name as I start to walk away.

"Ash" she repeats as she hops up and starts coming after me.

The furry is just building up in me…

"This is not ok, Spencer" I yell as I whip around to face her. "You being treated like this…I'm not ok with this."

She stepped back a little and furrowed her brow, "Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy either, Ash, but it comes with you being famous" she spits out and quickly follows with, "and I'm ok with it, because I love you and I see how happy it makes you."

"Yeah, but if you're not happy then what's the point?" I say and kick a good amount of sand towards the ocean.

She walks towards me and placed her hands on my arms, "But I am happy".

I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer, our forehead resting on each other.

"Spence" I whisper.

"I am, Ash. I'm happy. I am engaged to one the most beautiful, talented and secretly romantic woman I've ever met and she's a rock star." Her lips curve up on that last part.

"She's sounds amazing" I start to smile too.

"She would kill me if she knew I was with you right now."

"I think I could take her" I say as lean in with a smirk and touch my lips to hers.

"I don't know" Spencer said against my lips, "she's pretty amazing."

I didn't know it was possible for me to fall more in love with Spencer, but it seems like I always find a way to fall deeper. We stayed right in that spot under the moonlight kissing for awhile. It was perfect, the smell of the ocean breeze, the sound of the waves rolling in and the woman I love in my arms. I could not wait for this tour to end so we could do this more often. I would do this forever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for not updating in forever…my bad. I'll try and keep on top of it more, but I have just been swamped lately. Hope you enjoy.**

Spencer's POV

The next few days went by fast. I hated that I was missing time with Ashley because of my classes, but I only had one more year and finals were coming up. Ashley did however, drop off and pick me up everyday. It was just like before and I loved walking out of my classes and seeing Ashley waiting for me in the car. The paparazzi were always around but they had backed off a little.

"Hey" I said walking into her open arms.

"Hey back" she said placing a kiss on my temple.

We both got into the car and started to head over to my parents' house.

"I don't like the fact that you're leaving in two days" I looked over toward her.

Her smile fell a little and she took her right hand off the wheel and reached over and laced her fingers through mine.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, trust me", she lifted our hands and placed a kiss on mine. "But just think, after this I'm home for at least three months."

"Yeah, that's true." I turned and started to stare out the window.

"Hey, let's just not think about me leaving, let's just enjoy our time together" her thumb was making circles on my hand as we pulled up to my parents' house.

We started making our way up to the door when I felt a tug on wrist. Ashley pulled me in close to her, "I love you" she whispered as she pulled me into a kiss.

I relaxed into her arms and put my arms around her and rested me head in her neck.

I mumbled into her neck, "I love you too."

We stood there for a minute before we were summoned in by Paula from the front door.

"Girls, are you going to come in or what?"

I just stood there and kept a firm hold on Ashley not wanting to leave her embrace.

"Come on" she whispered in my ear, "Let's go inside."

I pulled back and gave her another kiss and grabbed her hand as we made our way into the house.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I hated that in two days I would be leaving again, but I didn't want to spend the two days I had left just moping around and talking about me leaving. I felt horrible because now that I know what Spencer has been going through while I've been gone, I don't want to leave again.

Since I'm in town we all decided to have a family dinner tonight. Its James's first Carlin family dinner and I've decided I'm going to monopolize his time.

"Alright Kyla, hand over my godson" I said after greeting everyone with a hug. Chelsea looked amazing for just having a baby.

"I knew he would have you wrapped around his finger in no time, you're such a sucker Ash" Kyla laughed handing me James.

I held him in my arms and just stared at him, "Hey James, it's your favorite Aunt" I placed a kiss in his little forehead.

Spencer came up and placed her arm on my back as she leaned in and whispered to James, "Just let her think that till she's gone, then you can really be with your favorite."

"Ha ha ha, very cute Spencer."

Spencer leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and placed her chin on my shoulder and arms around my waist and stared at James with me.

I stood there with Spencer thinking this could be us one day and it scared me because in these past few months all of my priorities and goals had changed. Yes, I still wanted my music career to be successful and yes I still wanted to tour, but more than anything I just wanted to be with Spencer and start a family.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Spencer, "He's just so perfect."

"He really is" I said stepping towards the couch and sitting down. "I think I could sit her all day holding him with you."

Spencer sat down next me a snuggled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and looking down at James.

Everyone had made their way into the kitchen, leaving Spencer in me in our own little world. It was perfect, it was all I could every dream of and hopefully one day that dream would come true.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's another one. It's not really long, but it's longer than the last one…so that should count for something.**

Spencer's POV

I woke up early this morning, Ashley was leaving tonight and I couldn't sleep. I wanted to skip class today but I knew she wouldn't let me. I just laid there with my head on her chest and my arm tightly around her waist; she had a pretty firm grip on me too. This past week has been a pleasant surprise. The reasons she had to come home weren't the best, but the outcome was pretty good. She promised me the next time she was home it was for at least three months and I couldn't wait. I would be out of school and we could just spend time with each other.

Ashley had started to wake up; she placed a kiss on my head, "Morning."

I turned my head and buried it into her neck "mmhhhhppp."

"Your words just turn me on, Spener."

I picked my head up and looked into her eyes with a sly grin, "You know I could skip my classes today and we could just stay in bed until your flight."

She smiled back and grabbed a hold of me and pinned me to the bed. Our noses were touching and her grin matched mine, "As much as I would love that, you're not missing class because of me."

I knew that would be her answer but it didn't stop me from taking control. I flipped her on her back and whispered in her ear, "You use to beg me to skip class for you." I started to place soft kisses down her neck.

She let a moan slip and gently grabbed my head and guided my lips to hers. She started to deepen the kiss, but then pulled away quickly. "No, no we're not doing this. Spence, you are going to class." She moved to get out from under me and hopped off the bed and turned and just looked at me.

"Ashhhh" a whined, "missing one class is not going to hurt me."

She smiled down at me telling me that my attempts were not going to work. "I promise you all the sex you want when I pick you up this afternoon. My flight doesn't leave until 11; we'll have plenty of time."

"Fine" I say rolling out of bed as I stomp off to take a shower. This new and improved Ashley is not as fun as the old one.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

I was waiting in the kitchen for Ashley to come down and take me to school. We made a compromise that she would come meet me for lunch since it was her last day. She said she had to stop over at the label today but she would make it back for lunch.

"Ready Spence?" I must have spaced because Ashley was standing right next me.

"What....Oh yeah, lets go" I said placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Class couldn't have gone longer that morning, which wasn't really a good thing with finals coming up. I guess it was good that Ashley was leaving tonight or I wouldn't get any studying done. I also needed to get my final project for next year in order. We had to make a film, I know what you're thinking student film, but I was really excited. I had to meet with my Professor to plan it out and meet my group.

"Spencer" I'm knocked out of my trance by Lauren. "Geez girl, you haven't been paying attention at all." I look around and notice no one is around. "Class ended like three minutes ago."

"Wow, did anyone notice?" I asked getting up to head out of class.

Laughing, Lauren just followed me out towards the quad. We started to make our way through the quads with minimal looks.

"So I'm gonna head out, have fun with Ash over lunch" Lauren said as she started to walk away.

"Lauren wait," I called out so she would stop. "Look hang around ok, I know she wants to apologize for the other night. She was just…you know…with everything."

"I just don't want to get my head ripped off my by Ashley Davies, the press would have a field with that. I have to be honest it's been nice this last week, they've been focusing on you two."

There was a slight bit of awkward silence. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't want her to feel like she couldn't be around me when Ashley was around and I know that Ashley felt bad about how she treated her, especially after hearing how people treated her.

"Look, just hang around a few minutes till she gets here. I don't want to be alone when everyone stares at me…please" I gave her the old Carlin charm.

She shook her head, "fine, but as soon as she gets here I'm leaving. You can fill me in on everything she did while you were at lunch on Monday…" she said with a cunning smile.

"Hey, I don't do that." I squealed. We sat down on a bench and threw our book bags on the ground.

"Whatever! You always relive every single detail when you tell me about her." I blushed at this comment because I knew it was true.

"Sorry" I said softly.

"Hey, don't be, I think its sweet…actually it makes me want to puke how in love you two are."

"You are not the first person to say that about us" I said with a shy but big smile.

"Say what about us?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see Ashley hoping from the bushes behind me onto the bench.

"Hey" she said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Hey you" I said after kissing her back.

She turned to Lauren, "Hey Lauren."

"Hey Ashley, how are you?" Lauren replied timidly.

"Uh, I'm doing alright.."

The looks between them made me a little uneasy; they looked like a bunch of awkward third graders interacting.

"Look…" they both said at the same time.

"Please, let me get this out" Ashley spoke up. Lauren nodded for her to go ahead.

"Look…I'm really sorry about how I acted the other night. You're an amazing friend to Spencer. She's told me what people have been doing to you and it says a lot that you're still her friend. I know you and Spencer would never…and I know you weren't….I just …..it was…"

Lauren stopped her, "Ashley, its ok. I get it… I'm just glad you don't want to kill me" Lauren laughed.

Ashley stuck out her hand and offered it to Lauren, "Friends?"

Lauren grabbed it and shook it, "Always."

Then Ashley did something I didn't think she would, she pulled Lauren into a hug and whispered something in her ear.

"Should I now be worried about you two" I spoke up and pretend to pull the apart.

"Yes, you should" Lauren mockingly said. "I've been using you to get to Ashley this entire time and now she mine."

"I'm sorry, Spence" Ashley said apologetically, "She's claimed me there's nothing we can do now."

"Shut up" I grabbed her hand and she pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"Lauren you want to grab lunch with us?" Ashley asked as we were all walking towards the car.

"No, that's alright. You two lovebirds enjoy you last lunch before you have to go be famous. Besides I relive it when Spencer tells me all about it on Monday, so do something exciting so it will be more interesting than the time you two went to the store."

"What?" Ashley looked at me confused.

"It's nothing" I told Ashley. "You are so dead, Lauren."

"Oooookkkkk…look we're going to head out because there are some paparazzi over in those bushed and I think they're about to ambush us." Ashley motioned over across the street to where they were hiding out.

"Alright, well you two have fun. I'll see you Monday Spencer…Have fun back out on the road Ashley."

"Thanks, we'll have to all hang out when I get back."

This has been a day full of surprises. Ashley and I got into the car and I couldn't stop smiling at her. She finally looked over…

"What?"

"That was really a nice thing you did for Lauren."

She scrounged her brow "What did I do that was so special?"

"She thought you hated her and now you're making plans to hang out with her. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I don't hate her… I barley even know her." She said almost under her breathe as if she was offended by the idea that someone thought poorly of her.

She grabbed my hand and we headed out of the parking lot to grab some lunch. I was trying to just keep good thoughts in my head because I knew I would have to say goodbye to her tonight.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know I know, it's been too long. I feel like I say that at the beginning of almost all my updates now. I had a bout of writer's block and I have been very tied up with work and nightly fall television. I think the writer's block has cleared and I know where I am going now, but I won't promise timely updates because I don't want to not deliver on a promise. I'll try and make it up with longer posts…I'll try. Ok, enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

Lunch was fantastic; Ashley surprised me with a picnic at the beach. Not the beach at our house, but the beach that started this whole crazy relationship.

"Thank you for lunch" I said as I continued small pecks on her lips.

"Mmm…you….are …..very …welcome" she responded between kisses.

I was trying to get her worked up on purpose, I really wanted to skip my class of the day and spend that time with her, but Ashley had literally turned into my mother and I knew it would take a lot of work for her to let me skip. So I gave this last kiss all I could eliciting a moan from Ashley.

"God, Spence you are going to be the death of me" she said almost out of breath.

"Well, let me put you out of your misery. Let's head home" I leaned back in a captured her lips yet again, I had her.

She pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, God she was a good kisser.

"Mmm…no…" she pulled away from me shaking her head. "I know what you're doing and I'm not going to let you do it!"

"Do what?" I asked innocently leaning closer to her.

"You're trying to seduce me out of your class and it's not going to work" she gave me a quick kiss and turned to face the steering wheel.

"You suck, you know that?" I huffed and crossed my arms, "Who says no to sex with their girlfriend?"

"That's not fair Spence! You're class is 50 minutes long. I will wait in the parking lot for you and we can go home and have all the sex you want. I'll even start the foreplay on the way home" she yelled a little too excited.

She got a smile out of me and she chuckled and my response. "You're a jackass…you know that right?"

"I'm the jackass you love. Now go to class, I promise to be waiting for you when you get out and home we will head."

Uncrossing my arms I decided this would be faster than trying to convince her to let me skip class. "Fine, but you better be here waiting for me" I lean down and grab my book bag.

"I will, I promise. Now give me a kiss and go get you an edjucation."

Geeez, I am officially marrying a goober. I give her a good kiss and step out of the car.

"I'll see you in 50 minutes, Ash."

"Bye, my love."

I watched Ashley pull away and couldn't wait for 50 minutes to go by.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

Who knew I had that much will power? I was once the one who would try and bribe Spence with sex to get her to stay home…man, why did I have to go and mature?

I decided sitting in the parking lot for 50 minutes wasn't something I wanted to do so I headed out to a small record store I like to frequent when I'm home. I would just need to really keep an eye on the clock; I've been known to kill many hours in this store.

"Hey Dan" I said as I passed the check out counter on my way to the back corner.

"Ashley, nice to see you again" he threw back and left me to myself, I love this guy.

After much browsing I had a good stack of CD's, I looked down at my phone and realized I had 10 minutes. "Shit" I mumbled to myself making my way to the counter.

"So I lost track of time, can we make this ring up happen at record speed, Dan?"

"I'll try my best."

I will say he was very fast but it didn't help because when I pulled into the parking lot I saw Spencer looking very antsy trying to find me.

As I pulled up I knew I was in for it. She opened the door and got in.

"You promised me..." Spencer started.

I cut her off, "I know, I know. I'm sorry I go caught up at the record store. I'm only like three minutes late."

"You suck" she leans over the console and give me a kiss. "Drive".

"Yes ma'am." I will not argue with her.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

Ok, so I wasn't really mad at Ashley for being late the class had kind of mellowed me out; Western Civilization will do that for yeah.

"So I was thinking that we could order in Chinese for dinner. We can get the whole left side of the menu and just veg out till I have to leave and then I'll sleep like a baby on the flight" Ashley spoke while fidgeting with the radio.

"That sounds good" I mumbled while staring out the window. The realization was starting to hit me that I probably wouldn't see her for weeks after tonight.

We pulled in to the drive and make our way into the house. I threw my bag down next to the door and made my way upstairs to change into some sweats. I pulled on one of Ashley's oversized sweatshirts and pulled my hair up. A pair of hands looped around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'll quit music if you want me too. I'll quit right now" she said softly into my neck.

I turned around a put my arms around her neck as she tightened her grip around my waist.

"You know one of these times I'm going to take you up on that offer" I grinned.

"And when you do, I'll do it" she said very seriously.

I rested my forehead on hers, "and you don't know how much that means to me."

I closed the small gap that was between us and I kissed her. It started off soft and grew more passionate. Ashley turned me around and backed me into the bed as she continued to deepen our kiss.

"I know I'm just being selfish, but I really don't want you to go because I don't think I can go another month without touching you" she mumbled something that sounded like she was agreeing with me while she was working her way to my neck while tugging on the bottom of the sweatshirt that I had just put on.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I had my arm thrown over her side and our fingers were linked together, her shallow breathes told me she was asleep. I peaked at the clock and realized I would have to soon start getting ready to head out. We ended up skipping dinner that night, but if you ask me it was well worth it. I will never get tired of the feeling of her in my arms; I woke up everyday not thinking I could lover her any more than I do right now and then I look at her and fall deeper.

I kiss her shoulder and pull her a little closer into me she tightens her grip on my hand. I knew I could continue on with the schedule I had, I mean I know tons of musicians who manage to be with their family at least once a week and headline a tour…I would need to talk to Jill about this. I debated for a few minutes whether I should let her sleep while I get ready or if I should wake her now.

"I can feel you thinking, Ash" I guess I won't need to decide.

"I have to start getting ready baby, I'm sorry."

She rolled over so she could face me and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

I small smile crept on my face, "I think you just proved that pretty well for me."

Her hands slowly made their way down to my backside and pulled me as close to her as possible. She moved her head so her mouth was right next to my ear and whispered, "Do you think I have time to show you in the shower?"

I don't know if my smile could have been bigger as I rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck, "Baby, I think we have time for you to show me now in bed and one more time in the shower."

"Is that because we actually have the time or because you're a quick lay" she smirked.

"Oh, you're so witty Miss Carlin lets just test your theory out shall well."

She screamed in delight and followed it with a few giggles and pretended to be rough with her.

________________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you, I don't mind" I asked her one more time.

We were leaning against the car wrapped up in each other trying to avoid the inevitable.

"No, it will just be easier if we say it here." She tightened her hold on me.

"Aw, shit" Ashley muttered with her teeth clutched. I looked over and there were the paparazzi making their way over to us.

"Dammit, why do they always have to come at the worst time" I said disgusted.

"Well, if they didn't come at the worst time they wouldn't be very good at their job.'

She was right.

"Alright well give me a kiss before they're right in our faces" I immediately leaned end and did as she requested.

"I love you" I said pulling away.

"I love you too. Do you want me to call you when I land?"

"Yeah, I'll probably try and get some work done. I can never sleep when I know you're in the air" I tell her.

"Ok, I call you as soon as we land. I love you" she leans in and kisses me quickly one more time right as the flashes start coming at us like a bad storm.

She opens the door and shields me from the paparazzi as she helps me into the car.

"I'll call you soon…love you" she shuts the door, picks up her bag and runs into the airport trying to get away from them. I drive away while they're distracted by Ash, I still don't know how she deals with it everyday. I mean I know they follow me around, but not in the quantity and persistency that they do with her.

I head home in silence and wait for her call while I attempt to get some work done.


	33. Chapter 33

**Short but quick update to hold you over. Trying to make up for my lack of post in the past weeks.**

Ashley's POV

I was exhausted by the time I got to my seat on the plane, but I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all on this flight. Thoughts of Spencer would keep me up, like they do almost every night I'm not with her.

The stewardess came by and offered me some much needed coffee. I was hoping the first class cabin would stay relatively empty. I love my fans but I was in no mood to make polite conversation. I put in my earbuds and cranked my I-pod.

Spencer's POV

Lying in bed is sometimes the hardest thing for me to do. It's full of so many great memories with Ash and that's what makes it so hard for me to sleep alone in it.

I've found myself spending most nights on the couch downstairs, it's actually quite comfortable. Late night infomercials have become my best friend. Tonight my eyelids are fighting me hard, but I don't want to miss Ashley's call.

I start to think about getting everyone something from an infomercial for Christmas. Do you think they would find the humor in it? Some of this stuff is actually really good. During my moment of serious contemplation I was distracted by my phone ringing. Frantically trying to find the phone I realize it's sitting right in my lap.

"Hello" I ask quickly.

"Hey, Spence, I just landed safe and sound." There will never be anything more comforting than the sound of her voice.

"That's good to hear. I miss you already" I think how much of a loser I must be as I take in my surroundings. I mean I'm sleeping in the living room.

I'm shook out of my thoughts when I realize Ash is yelling into the phone, "Spence….Spence…"

"Yeah...I'm here, sorry."

I knew now she would be over concerned about my state of being.

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Ash, I'm fine. I just got distracted.."

"Distracted by what?" I could see the sly grin that was plastered on her face right now.

"Really, Ash…you go there?" No matter how much she's grown she will always have a one track mind.

"What? I like to think that sit and fantasize about me when I'm both with you and not with you."

"You are absolutely full of yourself, Miss Davies" I chuckle the last part.

"Why Miss Carlin, are you telling me you don't think about me in inappropriate ways?"

"Oh, you don't want to know the things I think about. Your knees would buckle…and you don't want that to happen in a public place, do you?" I bet she can now see the grin on my face.

"Carlin, I'm calling you back in twenty minutes. Will you be up?" The desperation in her voice is fantastic. Good thing I don't have anything planned for tomorrow.

"I'll be lying here with nothing on" I said in a husky voice.

"Not fair, Spence, not fair. I love you, I call you in twenty."

"Love you too."

We hung up….

"And now to wait some more…what do you got for me tonight Anthony Sullivan?"

* * *

Ashley's POV

I shut my phone and laugh to myself as I make my way to the baggage claim. I truly am head over heels, so far deep in love with Spencer. I'm whipped…I am absolutely whipped.

"Ash over here!" Jill yelled from across the baggage claim.

"Hey" I say to her as I give her a hug.

"How was home?" she asked as we made our way over to the belt.

"Just what I needed, I was there for James's birth and it was amazing" that boy puts a smile on my face every time.

"He is a cutie. I almost had to go out and get a new memory card for my phone from all the pictures you sent me."

I punched her in the arm, "Shut up! I did not send you that many."

We grabbed my bags and made it out to the van that was waiting relatively unscathed. I posed for a few pictures with fans, signed a couple autographs and didn't see one paparazzo. We headed to the hotel and I threw my bags when I got in my room and called Spencer.

"I've been waiting and I'm kind of cold" she said softly into the phone.

"Well, I can think of a few ways to warm you up." And oh the thoughts that were going through my head were very impure.

"I bet you can. You are Ashley Davies and I've heard lots about her moves in the bedroom." Her voice alone is enough to put me over the edge, but when she starts to talk dirty I'm a goner. A lot people would never think Spencer has this side to her, but she can get worse than me.

I know Spencer and I were both exhausted but we needed to just feel some sort of connection that night. Tomorrow I would talk to Jill about my schedule. Tonight I will fall asleep with Spencer on the phone.


	34. Chapter 34

**No excuses, just laziness. I enjoy reading everyone else's fics so much that I get side tracked. I mean I know how I feel waiting for the new chapter of "Points Underneath", so I'm sorry for making you wait for mine (not that it even compares). Enjoy.**

Ashley POV

I walked off the stage as over 20,000 people were screaming for me, yeah, I know, for me. I still can't believe it to this day that people pay to see me perform. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world, knowing that you can make people feel better and connect with them through a song.

I made way back to the bus and collapsed on the couch.

"You're getting old Davies" Jill said climbing up the bus stairs.

"Shut it, Jill. I'm younger than you….and I'm just jetlagged" I try and yell forcefully with out moving an inch.

"Why don't you grab shower and get changed and we'll hit the road."

I grunt a noise similar to a yes and roll off the couch.

"We need to talk about my schedule when I get out of the shower."

I crawled my way to the bathroom and shut the door to a laughing Jill.

Spencer's POV

I drag myself off the couch and make my way to the shower. I'm almost done with school and I can't wait till it's over. It's not that I don't like school, but I've discovered that I would rather be with Ashley than in a class room.

It's not that I want to live off Ashley, but she loves what she does so much and I know she is just as miserable as I am when we're not together. I've also been thinking about how much I want a family…these are too many thoughts to have before I have my morning coffee.

I finish up my shower and get dressed. Just as I start to make coffee the phone rings.

"Hello" I'm trying to balance the phone between my ear and my shoulder while I continue to make the coffee.

"Hey Spencer, it's Chelsea." She sounds a little frazzled.

"What's going on Chelsea?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the house for some coffee and you know… just hang…"

I chuckle into the receiver; I knew Chelsea needed some time to herself. Glen has been working non-stop and I doubt she's had any sleep.

"You know how much I have wanted to have some one on one time with my nephew. How 'bout I come and take him out for a bit. I need to run to the mall anyway and he will love the ride." I offer.

"Spencer, you truly are a gift from God. I would love that."

"Alright, we'll give me like thirty minutes and I'll come and pick up the cutie." I could hear Chelsea give a sigh of relief.

"I owe you one, Spencer." She says into the phone, I can tell she's exhausted.

"What are you talking about? You're doing me a favor. I need to get my mind off of Ashley somehow."

"Hah, I don't think anything can cure that. I'll see you in a little." It's disgusting when I think what other people must think of me and Ash. I know I would get tired if Chelsea was always swooning over Glen.

I hang up with Chelsea and pour myself a cup and head over to the couch and hit speed dial 1 on my phone. If there is one thing besides coffee that I can't start my day off with out its Ashley.

A warm voice answers on the other end, "I've been waiting for your call."

"Well sorry to keep you waiting, I was on the phone with Chelsea. I'm taking James for the day." I smile into the receiver as I say it because I know she's gonna hate the fact that I get to spend the day with our godson.

"Aww, that is so not fair. Make sure you give him a kiss for me and send me pictures, lots of pictures."

I fiddle with the blanket in my hand; this is always hard for me. I love hearing her voice but at the same time I hate it because I know she's not with me. I shake myself out of my thoughts and reply, "I will."

"So, Spencer, you will never believe who I ran into last night." Ashley said excitingly into the phone.

"Who" I asked back into the phone.

"Chelsea frickin' Handler, she wants me to come on her show, which I totally said yes to, but I told her only if you could come. She now knows that you are a fan…I got her autograph for you too."

I chuckled to myself, she sounded like a kid in a candy shop. Although, I do love Chelsea Handler, her show keeps me occupied when Ash is gone and we always try to watch it together when she's home.

"Wow, Ash. I can't wait for that. I'm proud of you." The sound of her voice was so happy; I could tell that she was really really excited about it.

"I miss you."

It's not that it was off topic, but she always tells me she misses me at the weirdest times.

"I miss you too, Ash."

"All these amazing things are happening and it's so awesome, but it's not that same with out you by my side. I promise I'll be home soon. I've been talking to Jill about my schedule."

I knew she meant it, I've been thinking about this a lot, about our future

"I want to have a kid, Ashley." Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I?

"What?" she said in shock.

* * *

Ashley's POV

"I want to have a kid, Ashley."

"What?" I say before I can even process what she is saying.

A kid…she wants a kid…she's no even out of school.

"Ash, I didn't…no wait I did mean it" she says quickly.

"Spence, you're still in school and I'm on the road all the time…I'm not even there right now." I reply.

Have I thought about having a family with Spencer, yeah, but not now. I'm not even there in person…I'm not going to be able to focus on anything but the fact that Spencer wants to have a child right now…or in the very near future. I'm finally just able to start taking care of myself and that's even stretching it. I'm shaken out of my thought with Spence calling my name through the phone.

"Asshhhllleyyy….are you still there?" her voice getting louder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry" I shift the phone from one ear to the other. "Listen, Spencer how about we table this baby talk until I get home so we can talk about it face to face, I think this conversation needs to be done in person."

"Ash, I didn't mean to freak you out, I didn't even really mean for it to come out. Please don't start freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out" I assure her, "Let's just wait till I get home to talk ok?"

"Ok" she says softly.

I look up and Jill is at the door pointing to her watch, I have an interview to get to and we just pulled into the parking lot. I nod to Jill and tell her to give me one minute and she heads back towards the front of the bus.

"Hey Spence, I've got to run. I have an interview and we just pulled in. I promise as soon as I get home we'll talk about this" and reading her worried little mind I add "and I promise I'm not freaking out."

"I believe you" she says with a little giggle. "I'll be waiting. Have fun at your interview."

"I will. I love you." I said making my way to the front of the bus.

"I love you too." I ended the phone call and looked up as Jill was standing on the front steps.

"Calm down, I'm here…I'm here." She's just shaking her head as we make out way off the bus and into the station.

Inside the station:

"WFOI, Your station, your music, thanks for keepin' it locked. And do we have a treat for you today. Joining us in the studio, she's playing the arena tonight, it's Ashley Davies. How are you doing today Ashley?" Jeff the DJ asked me.

"I'm doing great, happy to be here." I wonder if anyone has ever answered that they weren't doing well.

"You're playing Fox Arena tonight and you're just getting back into the swing of things after you took some time off…did you enjoy your time off?" DJ Jeff is about to go there, I know it.

"My time off was great. I was able to be home for the birth of my godson and that meant the world to me." I replied into the mic.

"Now you have been all over the tabloids these past months, how are you handling it?" Jeff shoots me this look of, "sorry I have to ask." I get that it's his job, but it doesn't make it any easier.

"Yeah, well you know the life of celebrity comes with some pretty crappy attachments." Jill starts to stand up to go talk the producer, but I wave her off, this issue needs to be addresses sooner or later.

Jeff continues, "So I don't really need to go out on a limb to say that the tabloids are wrong yet again?"

I laugh a little, "You would be correct Jeff. The tabloids couldn't be farther from the truth. Spence and I are fine and no one is cheating on anyone."

"Is it hard for you and Spencer when all this stuff is printed and you're making the entertainment news? Does it cause tension?" Jeff saw the green light and he went with it.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't get to us. But it's not that we believe the tabloids it's just the atmosphere it creates."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when all this stuff came out in the tabloids that Spencer was cheating on me, she started to get harassed. I mean she still in school and I know that a lot of my fan base is that age. To make matters even worse her friend Lauren was getting things thrown at her."

Jeff interjected, "What? Are you kidding me?"

"No" I said quickly. "It was awful and that's the tension that was created. I love my job and I know I'm lucky to be doing it, but I was about to give it all up when I found out what had happened. Nothing is worth putting Spence through that."

"What do you say to all the people that think the affairs are actually happening?"

"I would say that you've never met me and Spencer because if you had you would know that I can't function without Spencer. This whole idea would laughable because the celebrity lifestyle isn't ours. We're two normal people with an incredibly normal family and we are so happy together. I mean you can ask Jill how big of a pain I am on the road because I have to be away from Spencer. I think that's what makes this whole situation so hard is because these rumors couldn't be farther from the truth."

Jeff give me a small apologetic smile as he takes us into a commercial break, "We're chatting with Ashley Davies and we're going to take a quick break and have a look at you weather and then we'll come back and chat some more. Stick around its WFOI."

He takes his headphones off and I follow his lead.

"Sorry that I had to do that, but my boss has been breathing down my neck about this interview."

"It's cool Jeff. I know the entire world has been waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the truth is my life is incredibly boring." I smile back to him.

"Well that not true, you have a new godson, that's pretty exciting." Jeff shoots back.

"Oh, that is true. He is the cutest thing," I fish for my phone and start to bring up pictures "you want to see some pictures?"

I show Jeff about five different pictures of James. It dawns on me that my crazy reaction to showing people pictures of my godson can only foreshadow how crazy of a mother I am going to be.

Jeff motions me to grab my headphones as he puts his back on. I think the rest of the interview will go swimmingly.


End file.
